


Ink soaked paper and broken strings

by Jessufay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU hopping, Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Flowerfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bad Puns, Bridtale, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Error is a manchild, Evil W. D. Gaster, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good W. D. Gaster, Humor, I have a plot now!, I will be having both in this (sorry not sorry), M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Protective Sans (Undertale), Protectiveness, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is Sassy, Reader is a skeleton monster, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Soulless Ink (oh boy this will be hard to write), Trauma, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Spoilers, cuz we needs that sweet sweet burn, i am still really bad at them, mafiatale, maybe...just maybe i will add heat stuff, protective Reader, reader can kick butt, reader is a monster, reader is strong monster, reader loves to pull pranks, why are there so many tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessufay/pseuds/Jessufay
Summary: You are well aware of your role and what you have to do be the counterbalance to both the Creator and Destroyer of the multi-verse it’s a good thing that neither one are aware of your existence, it makes the job that much easier to do but does get lonely...and unfortunately you’re comfy boring life is about to be turned upside down because you just messed up big time by revealing who you are and that you exist to others....What are you going to do now?The story always has to keep going and always has to keep moving...better turn the page and find out...(This is going to be a Ink and Error centered but you know I can’t help but throw in a couple others in the mix to spice it up.)
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 107
Kudos: 293





	1. Once upon a time...

**Author's Note:**

> Ah? So I am back with that Ink and Error story I mentioned before....

_Once upon a time..._

_There was a lonely skeleton monster who dreamed of exploring new wonders worlds along with all of the fantastic stories, meeting the characters and being there friend....to go on adventures together....but they are trapped by an evil curse as the lonely skeleton is forbidden from seeing anybody else or great calamity would fall any who meet them...but that didn’t stop the brave skeleton from hoping for something more..._

“No, no...that sounds too cliché.” You say in frustration as you roughly cross off the words in the small leather bound book that you’re writing in with a fluffy quill pen, glaring at it in distaste before ultimately deciding to shut it with a loud slam as it disappeared into thin air with a waved your hand.

Honestly you should be doing your job right not writing out your fantasies...

You let out tired sigh as you rest your elbow on your desk leaning forward setting your head on your hand to look at the open portal in front of were you are sitting as the familiar scene plays out...

A Sans with a determined look was blocking the human opposite of him in the bright golden light of hall of judgment...a blood and dust covered knife clutch tightly in the child’s hand...

“Another genocide, huh? Makes sense as to why _this_ underground is so empty now...” You say quietly to yourself leaning back up as the colorful jewels on your antlers clink slightly together at the movement, another book pops up in front of you, this one is much bigger and much more elegant looking than the previous one you had, the book is a beautiful blue color and on the front cover in gold words was written Classic Undertale and on the spine was written volume 473. Its in cased in a light purple glow of magic, you proceed to grab it, opening it to the page where you left off on before setting it down and begin to write the events that are unfolding before you...

“.......”

“226 resets, that’s how many times it took this human to bet this Sans..hm? Not the highest but not the lowest....I was hoping the human would just give up and do a true reset...but I guess not...Ah? Another ending I suppose..?” You say as you watch the human leave though the now broken barrier nothing but dust left and a few golden flower petals blowing in a slight breeze left in their wake... 

You wave your hand willing the portal to disappear as you shut the now finished book..or until the human decides to reset that is...

You sigh again pushing yourself out of your chair and away from your massive desk that is covered in a mess of books, papers, quills, and different colored ink wells, along with some open envelopes, scattered letters and a small music box sitting on the edge. You reach your arms over your head stretching your back out hearing your cream colored bones popped from not moving for so long, content you feel a small frown on your face as you pick up the volume of Classic Undertale volume 473, looking at it, running a thumb over the cover gently.

“It’s sad.....that they didn’t get a happy ending...but some stories are just like that...oh well, no reason to dwell on it. ” You say to nobody, your voice soft if not a bit melancholy.

It’s not that you didn’t care about these characters...no these other _beings_ , there not just characters in books, you remind yourself they are really just as much as you are...It’s just your _used_ to seeing this happening to them, you are _aware_ of what is happening to them, being trapped in a time loop doomed to repeat themselves until whatever being or creature with the most determination is satisfied or destroyed....but it could be worse the inhabitants of each world could end up broken, shattered or even have there worlds lost or destroyed....or perhaps be trapped like Geno is? Maybe even worse...Who knows? Well in a sense you do...you know all the stories...all the timelines and different alternate universes considering you spent your whole life writing down all the events and cataloging them only for you tuck them away in your massive library for safekeeping and protection...it’s pretty much all you ever know...pretty much all you ever done....it was the task you were assigned to, your role just like the other _two_ who are also given roles... _destruction and creation_... both extremely powerful in their own rights but neither one are aware of the role they have, it’s okay though it just makes your job easier considering you have to be the _neutral_ one, it’s not like they’re aware of your existence so it doesn’t really matter...but being neutral means, not interfering...interfering would cause the stories to be jumbled, messy.... _ **ruined**_...

Not saying you’re an all knowing God or anything like that... _but_ you would be surprised at how many times history repeats itself with these worlds and Universes...how many times you’ve seen it...just watching others parish and suffer or watching well they got happy endings and everything in between as you sit by idle as literal worlds fall apart or are created around you and all you can do is write it down and watch from a distance...rules are rules after all...but there are loopholes and you exploit the hell out of them...you cannot interfere with the main characters stories and choices..like the human or the skeletons brothers but you can however leave helpful little things around for them to find if you feel like it...and sometimes if you are brave enough talk to them with your hood on....but that’s rare and dangerous...

You shake your head snapping yourself out of your thoughts, the crystal like gems on your horns clinking together loudly.

“I need to stop spacing out like that..geez...”

Looking up and around your room you see a mess...books everywhere stacked up on each other like small towers, your comfy window bed unmade with lots of blankets, pillows, and cute plushies thrown about. The only clean thing about your room are the bookshelf’s that are lined with book in perfect order like the rest of the library outside of your room.

“I should really clean up...” You say to yourself with a frown you stand there for a moment.

“Nah, I can do it later, I want to go and chill.” You casually toss the book in the air and it poofs out of existence with a wave of your hand.

“Time for a break...Ah? Maybe a drink from a Grillby’s? But what AU?....hmm?” You bring a up a hand tapping your chin with your finger in thought.

“Ah! I know!” You snap your fingers at the idea, quickly you pull up your hood up you antlers easily sliding though the cut out slits, only the lower part of your face visible along with the soft glow of your orange/purple eye-lights. With another wave of your hand a dark color portal opened up just as you where about to step though it you stopped.

“Oh, can’t forget my tome! That would be bad.” You snap your fingers again a heavy but familiar weight appeared on your back, your turn your head slightly to see a massive goldish brown tome book is strapped to your back it’s a little over half your height. You nod your head.

“Good! Ready to go!” You step though the portal and you are met with cold breeze well you exit the the inter-dimensional portal as snow crunch underneath your boots. You are standing behind a Grillby’s Bar in the underground. You don’t see anybody, so you make your way to the front of the restaurant waving to a couple of monsters that are leaving. You look up at the large neon colored sign that says “Grillby’s Strip Pub” A large grin pulls at your mouth, this place is always popping and so full of life not to mention it as has the best drinks in the multi-verse in your opinion and you definitely feel like you deserve one.

As soon as you step in you are met the loud club music and bright lights flashing on the dance floor, you smile as you feel the music vibrate and rattle through your bones, you duck and weave the decently crowded dance floor to get to the bar table in the back. There some dancers who try to get you to join them by tugging gently at the yellow colored straps on your sleeves you ignored there invitations to dance waving them off, they all seem let out a disappointed huff before returning to dancing. You giggle to yourself, you’re not bothered by their actions whatsoever considering the monster of this AU always get like that around a new potential mate...this is Underlust after all. 

You finally make your way to the back of the bar thankfully it isn’t too crowded only a two people sitting in the middle on the bar seats each a set the very far end closest to the still broken jukebox, you never understood why this Grillby never decided to get rid of it considering he has a whole sound system now but you figured you had something to do with the fact that every other Grillby’s you have been to also has a broken jukebox, speaking of the bartender. A bright flame elemental monster is walking towards you with a black fishnet shirt, tight white leather pants, the tips of his flames on his head tinted blue and a pair of black sunglasses to give him an mysterious but sexy look, he stops right in front of you.

“Well, well isn’t this a surprise, what can I get such a cute little thing today?” Grillby said you with a wink or you think it is one, it’s hard to tell with his sunglasses on.

“The usual please and you know I am anything cute.” You say as you playfully stick your tongue out at him.

“One crème de la crème coming right up and I am sure if you where to ever take off that hood of yours,I am sure you would have to beat off the others with a sick because they would want to piece of a cute thing like you.” The flaming monster said before he turned around and walked away. You feel your cheeks heat up slightly at the complement but you just wave it off as you rest your chin in your hand with your free hand tapping gently on the counter as you wait.

You have always found Underlust to be quite interesting with how the story plays out. It’s so different than any of the others and unlike the meantime timelines. For starters a lot of the monsters inability to conceive children making there Numbers start to dwindle. The first fallen human didn’t have determination soul they had a Lust soul and ended up killing monsters for their own sick twisted pleasure before they were finally stopped and the lust soul was used on all the adult monsters to help aid with fertility it was a double edge sword for them it did help with fertility but also put them in a constant state of heat....

You were pulled out of your thoughts when you feel a gentle tug on one the crystals attached to your antler.

There you go again getting lost in your head again...

“H-huh?” You blink over to the monster who was tugging at you and you nearly jumped out of your nonexistent skin. 

It’s Sans.

Or as he likes to be called Sansy, everything about him screams sex appeal from his sleeveless purple and blue fuzzy jacket, crop top black shirt, leather skinny jeans, to his blue knee-high boots. You nearly fall out of your chair from the site of him.

“O-oh? Hey Sansy what’s up?” You say as you prevent yourself from falling out of the seat by grabbing the edge of the table and you see Sansy chuckle.

“hehehe, hey why isn’t my favorite _horny_ friend gems i was trying to get your attention for a while but you seem to be zoning out.” The sexy skeleton said as he let go of the crystal to take a sit next to you. 

You let out your own chuckle at his pun but you can feel your hands shaking slightly being around a main character always made you nervous but you remind yourself that you have your hood on to stay hidden and the human hasn’t even fallen in this timeline yet so you’re generally safe as long as you don’t say anything about timelines and it’s not like you haven’t talked to this Sans before in the past that helps you relax just slightly. You swallow the excess magic that gathered in your mouth.

“Oh? Sorry about that, I was just thinking about how _smoking hot_ Grillby looks today.” You tease as you look at Sansy who seems to be studying you. He has always found you to be interesting, you don’t smell like any of the monsters here as a matter of a fact you barely have a smell at all, he just barely smell the sent of books on you if he is standing close enough. He had half a mind to ask if you are even from this universe but he didn’t want to scare you away, it was already rare when you showed up here and he really liked your company considering you didn’t want to _jump his bones_ like more than half the monsters here did (you didn’t even show any interest when he flirted with you.) he really fucking hated that about his universe....But not you, you always just listen to him...you just have of this calming aura about you...he didn’t know how to describe it but you made him feel... _ **balanced**_...

“he looks like that everyday.” Sansy said with a laugh watching as the fire monster brings your drink over and sits in front of you along with a basket of fries and look over at Sansy.

“The usual for you too sweetheart.” Grillby asked in a playfully tone.

“ah, you know to me to well _hot stuff_ but I think I can go for a whole bottle tonight.” Sansy said in a seductive way as he leans over the counter. Grillby just nods before pulling out a ketchup bottle from underneath the counter, sitting it in front of the lustful skeleton.

“Have fun you two and Gems if Sansy here gives you any trouble just give me a holler and I will make sure to punish him properly.” Grillby said in a teasing way before walking have to take care of other customers. You chuckled loudly at Grillby, he is always looking out for everyone in his bar no matter what universe you think. You wonder briefly if one day you’ll ever tell them your real name but that’s probably not likely anytime soon...so gems is a good nickname for the time being.

“sheesh, no faith in me huh?” Sansy said in fake hurt as he takes a swig from the ketchup bottle you cringe slightly at the site but don’t say anything about it. You know it’s a Sans thing to drink condiments.

“Hm? Not working tonight?” You giggle as ask taking a sip of your own beverage, the cold creamy delicious drink running down the back your throat causing you to let out a purr of happiness. 

Stars you love milk.

“nah, i was going to spy on my bro and his date tonight but i decided against it.” The other skeleton said as he watched surprised you let a purr. He smiles at you fondly, leaning his head on his knuckles, it’s cute that you would let out a purr from just drinking some as innocent as milk. 

“Oh? I am surprised to hear that, from what you told me you didn’t really like Papyrus’s datemate?” You glance up from your cup. Truthfully you’re not really that surprised it’s not very uncommon for Sans not to like Mettaton in any universe.

“ya but my bro made it clear to me that he really cares for the bucket of bolts and if he is happy i am happy....” Sansy looks down at the ketchup bottle in though.

“Hm? That is one of the most matures things I think I’ve ever heard you say Sansy? It’s very sweet of you.” You tell the other skeleton as you feel the relaxing effects of the drink take affect over your magic, drinking milk tends to make you a sleepy.

“heh, what can i say i don’t want my bro to get _bonely_.” 

You laughed out loud at the silly pun before the both of you started talking about different things and some gossip, well mostly you let Sansy do the talking, you threw in a word here and there to contribute to the conversation but nothing to give anything away about yourself but Sansy didn’t seem to mind, It was one of the reasons why you really liked visiting here, this Sans never pushed you for information about yourself or where you came from, he just excepted you as did everybody else here (you even got used to the constant flirting.), it gave you a false sense of normality...a false sense that you belong somewhere and that you are not alone, that you’re not just trapped and hidden way from the worlds to just write out stories for eternity alone...it was nice...

Well...nice until tell you hear a loud scream of terror and the sounds of attacks being used. Both you and Sansy’s eyes locked together in horror, the electricity was cut suddenly causing the party goers to panic.

“everyone stay here.” Sansy ordered everyone as he got up from his chair you can feel his magic gathering as he eyes turn purple. You tense up as you feel three extremely powerful magic signatures from outside...you recognize it immediately.

“Wait, Sansy don-“ You didn’t get a chance to finish your sentence as he used a short cut out of the bar, your nonexistent stomach drops at this... there’s no way he will survive...nobody is going to survive...

“Gems get to the back of the bar hurry!” Grillby shouted at you as he stood behind the bar with an open door ushering people to the back room. You quickly shake your head the crystals on your antlers clinking loudly together.

“Sorry! I am going to fined Sansy!” You yell back. You don’t know what you are doing to do, you know you can’t interfere but you still want to make sure one of your only friends is okay. You briefly hear the flame monster call out your nickname one more time before you run out the front door only to be met with a gruesome sight.

Destroyed houses and some of them are still on fire people running and screaming in terror along with dust and ash sweeping through the air and mixing with snow, it stung at your eye sockets and in the middle of it all stood three figures.

**The Murder Time Trio**...

Dust Sans he murdered his whole timeline in order to beat and defeat the human including his own brother the resets and amount of LV causing him to go insane. Killer Sans seeing no other way he joined the human in there genocide successfully destroying his own timeline and Lost himself to the genocide and LV, his target like soul on constant display along with his liquid tears of hate. Last but definitely not least Horror Sans the cannibal, a human fell in his timeline causing mayhem and destruction even destroying the CORE and taking the 6 human souls with them, leaving the the monsters with no hope and power, the monsters of that timeline basically turning it into each other and eating any of the humans that fell afterwards...Horror was even betrayed by his world’s Undyne resulting in the massive wound on his skull and his sanity only hanging by a thread after the years of starvation...

And if they are here that means that there leader is not far behind....

“Shit...” You say to yourself. What are you going to do? You a loud cry of pain, your head immediate snaps to where the sound came. You see a injured Sansy laying face down on the snow with Dust’s foot on his back.

“i knew this au’s sans was going to be pathetic but I didn’t think it was going to be this pathetic. gross I can smell his heat.” You can hear Dust said as he diggs the heel of his foot further into Sansy’s spine who let out a groan of pain.

“let’s just get this shit done before the boss or those three stupid stooges show up to ruin the fun.” Killer said as he summons a sharp bone attack. 

Do something, you tell yourself as you stand there in shock. The three murderers haven’t noticed you yet. You have never been this up close to this type of carnage...Where the fuck are Star Sans? There are supposed to be here to stop this...

_Do something..._

You can’t your not allowed to interfere with the story....

He is going to die if you don’t do _something_. You are frozen on the spot the rules...the balance...you **can’t**... 

“s-stop...AHH!” Sansy started to say before more pressure was applied slight popping noises can be heard from his spine.

“heh, look at he squirms...pathetic.” Dust smirked down at the pinned skeleton.

_Do Something...stop them_

But the story...

_The story hasn’t started yet...The humans **not even here**..._

“i’m done...let’s just finish the sans off...and get going...i’m hungry...” Horror said in a low tone with a frown raising up his axe above Sansy head who looks up at him with a determined to look.

“aw, you’re no fun horror i thought you love to play with your food, i was just get started with this disgusting excuse of a sans but fine have it your way.” Dust said lifting his foot away before kicking the injured monster into his side. Horror step up still with his axe raised about to bring it down. You see Sansy closes his eye-lights ready to except his fate...

**DO SOMETHING NOW!**

Something snapped inside of you and in a blink you were gone. 

_Wham!_

Horror was sent flying skating in rolling into the trees harshly.

“the fuck!?” Killer yelled as he and Dust jumped back from you getting into attack stance. You we’re standing protectively in front of you fallen friend. Your tome in-strapped from your back being held by bright purple magic, your mouth pressed into a thin line well both of your eye-light are ablaze with magic.

“who the hell are you?!” Dust yelled in anger as his own eye-light lit up with magic you ignore him completely turning your attention to Sansy bending down to assess his wounds.

“mmm...gems..w-what..are you doing here? It’s dangerous..” He asked weakly trying to push himself up from the ground.

What _are_ you doing....

“Sorry but I couldn’t just leave you here to fight these guys by yourself, like you always say you are a lover not a fighter.” You say as you gently push them back down on the snow. You are no doctor and you have no experience with healing magic but do you know some of the basics that you read from different books. You check him and see that none of the wounds are lethal but he is pretty banged up and low on magic...you nod at this...Sansy will live...You let out a sigh of relief.

“hey! don’t fucking ignore me!” Dust yelled in irritation as he threw his hand up in the air, hundreds of blue bones exploded up from the ground towards you and Sansy before they could hit you your tome slams into the ground, it opens as the pages flutter to blank page absorbing the attack into the empty page in a flash of purple before it shuts again, returning to levitating in front of you both Killer and Dust look stunned this.

Killer immediately knew something was wrong when he saw that display of power easily stopping one of Dust’s most lethal attacks...you are no normal monster...that magic...could it be on par with....? Killer shakes his head before he can finish the thought there’s no way.

“I’ll give you all a chance to leave. I know you are all crucial parts of the main Dreamtale story...but not this story...so you can’t not have this story.” You voice is emotionless as you stand up, eye-lights flashing dangerously.

Killer and Dust share look what the hell are you talking about. Stories?

“like hell am i going to let you live! i’m going fucking kill you!” Dust was pissed you can tell when he looked away from Killer, he raised up both of his hands this time about 10 gaster blasters and hundreds of sharp looking bone attacks appear.

“dust wait-“ Killer said as he reach over to stop his ally but it was to late as Dust let loose his attack firing everything off at you. 

You didn’t so much as flinch as the attacks where flung at you. Your eyes became half lit trading mostly purple and emotionless well you raised your own hand.

“I warned you.” Was all you said as your frowned deepened, once again your massive book opened up absorbing all the attacks before shooting with a loud slam. You smirk before snapping your fingers the tome reopens all the attacks Dust previously used now above you...a complete mirror of the attacks.

“the fuck..?” Dust said in disbelief his miss-matched eye-lights widen as he stepped back.

“move.” Killer said as he push the hooded monster back, short cutting away. You snapped your fingers again unleashing a massive mirage of attacks at once. Both Killer and Dust manage to avoid most of them but a lot of the bones ended up hitting and grazing them causing slashes to appear on there bodies and tear at their clothing. 

You didn’t let up, you keep using the same attacks over and over again...snapping your fingers together repeatedly. Then you felt it a sudden shift in the air and black inky portal opened about 10 feet away from you immediately you stopped attacking stepping back to Sansy who was looking at you like you just grew two heads and sprouted wings you ignore that look in favor of looking at the portal to see three figures jump out dramatically onto the snow covered ground striking a hero like pose.

“Fear Not Dear Citizens As The Sensational Star Sans Are Here To Protect You And Huh?” A Blue clad skeleton said as he stopped and looked around in confusion seeing a hooded monster standing protectively in front of this AU’s Sans with two of the bad Sans looking pretty worn out and injured....not to mention destroyed houses and buildings.

“Oh no...” You say quietly to yourself it’s the Star Sans...You can see Blue, Dream and.... **Ink**....oh stars... you were too distracted to notice the presence appear behind you.

“gems look out!” Sansy yelled as he tried to push himself up to help but he was to weak to do anything as you were snatched up by your antler, Horror dangling you a couple inches off the ground you let out a cry of pain quickly grabbing onto his wrist with both of your hands trying to ease the pressure of being picked up and held like that. You can feel the tears in the corners of your eye sockets gathering, your antlers being extremely sensitive. You try and use your legs to kick him but that only causes Horror to hold you up further from himself making you struggled more.

“hehe....ya hit hard...you know that?” Horror said, his single crimson eye-light looking down at you with his free hand holding his axe. You let out a whimper as he tightened his grip on your antler as you try to claw at his hand.

“Let me...Go!” You say as you struggle more feeling a tear fall down your cheek, you see Horror frown as he brings you closer to his face trying to get a better look at you but before he can see underneath your hood he gets slammed in the side by a massive paint brush causing him to let you go and fall to the snowy ground quickly scramble to stand back up wiping your face of the tears with your sleeve to get ready for the next attack but nothing came but you to hear a small collection of gasps....you looked around and wondered why all eye where on you...

“Huh?” You said as you blink curiously.

“ah...gems...your a skeleton?” Sansy said in surprise from a couple feet away from you before he finally passed out from his low amount of magic but you didn't have time to worry about your passed out friend at the moment...

Your soul was gripped in icy cold realization...

Your hood fell off in the fray....

“......”

There’s a long silence after that was said

and then you panicked, letting out a squeak feeling your cheeks heat up, you quickly pull your hood back over your head and snap your fingers the attacks reappearing aimed at the bad time trio before you let loose again the faster you get them out of this AU the faster you can leave and avoid everybody.

_It’s to late they know..._

As soon as you fire off your attacks that seem to snap everybody out of it, the Star Sans quickly jumping into back you up well the bad Sans had a hard time countering them and you.

“we need to retreat now.” Killer said as he avoided another bone attack from Blue.

“but what about the new skele-“ Dust started, just nearly missing a gaster blaster beam from you. Horror was doing a decent job at avoiding Dream’s arrows.

“we can talk about that later and report to the boss about it, let’s go now!” Killer quickly grabbed both Horror and Dust by the hoods opening a portal before throwing both of them in and jumping in after them.

“Oh No! They Got Away!? What Should We Do?” Blue said in disappointed that they failed to capture the bad Sans again.

“We can worry about them later let’s focus on the town and the monsters right now Blue.” Dream said well he was crouched down next to the injured Sansy his hands glowing a faint green.

“Ink Let’s Go And....Ink?” Blue said tilting his head looking over at his friend only to see Ink standing directly in front of you, his face only inches from your own. Ink’s attention entirely on you his eyes not the normal different changing shapes but pure white dots and his mouth a thin line, well you only stare back up at him shaking slightly feeling butterfly's flutter in your rib cage threatening to escape when you heard Ink's words...

“I **know** you?”

_Shit just got real..._


	2. No reason to worry it can’t get worse....right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops...I dropped this...

Don’t panic...

_Oh Stars...._

Don’t panic.....

Whatever you do, do _**not**_ panic...

You tell yourself well looking up into Ink’s eye-lights...they trained on you for some reason it’s probably because you’re all connected...well to be more specific the _three_ of you are all connected in some form but this is the first time you have ever interacted with the creator directly...

“Do I know you?” Ink asks his tone curious as he brings up a hand and tries to touch your cheek but you flinch back, eye-sockets widen as you breathe in a sharp breath.

“Woah there...ah...let’s not...” The hell? Why would Ink try and do that? You take another step back away from him...ever since the X-event...ever since Ink broke one of rules that was set in place for the three of you...he even broke the truce that him and the destroyer had going on...you’re kind of mad about that because the truce give you time to catch up on writing....ah? Either way they’re both selfish when it came to that....Oh wait...is this _after_ or _before_ that?....It has to before right? Blue is alive or is he a different one? Maybe?...oh? is this even the right multi-verse hmm?.....Stars that was a mess to write about after what _he_ did...it literally shattered and erased timelines along with AUs by the thousands...breaking everything...lucky for you, you manage to keep all the stories in order and save them in some form even though it took you millennia to write it out or was it only a couple of hundred centuries either way you didn’t leave your library for a long time....it _sucked_ to put it lightly, you couldn’t even leave to get a glass of milk....What were you thinking about again timelines?...It’s hard for you to know where you are in the timelines sometimes...it all mixes and blurs together for you when you’re not writing or in your Library....Ah? You are in the right timeline? You hope you are...you _think_ you are....does it _matter_ if _you_ are in the right timeline ?Why are you here? You should be writing and doing your job....not running around willy-nilly in a timeline....

_Your getting lost again....wake up..._

You snap back into reality blinking rapidly at hearing Blue’s voice.

“Ink? You Know Them?” Blue asks curiously stepping closer to the two of you seeing your reaction, concerned about it. Ink didn’t replay right away only staring at you blink realizing you’re spacing out a shiver to runs down your spine when you see that Ink is still staring at you eye-light still tiny white pinpricks....this...this is not good...Ink can sense a connection...

Your look at each of the Star Sans shifting your feet nervously. Blue is from Underswap where all the characters personalities and roles are swapped with each other’s from the main timeline of Undertale, regardless of that Blue still maintained all the powers of the original Sans and the one HP which was the real reason why he wasn’t allowed to join the royal guard of his AU but it didn’t stop in from trying even harder and eventually joining up with star Sans. Dream the Guardian of positivity who is the second member of the Stars and founder of it, he was trapped in stone for over 400 hundred years by his brother and since being freed promise to bring his brother back and stop him from destroying other universes and spreading so much negatively...you briefly ponder if that’s possible, there story has been on going for quite a long time and it’s one of the most tedious stories to keep track of with how much they fight each and how complicated there relationship is and not to mention the timelines that diverge from it and the other AU with there reversed roles...stop you’re getting off track. The last member and the self proclaimed leader of the Stars Sans, Ink the creator and protector of AUs...*chaotic neutral* at best in your opinion after some of the things you have seen him do in the “past” (future?)...but it’s not _your_ place to judge. He is by far the strongest of the three in terms of magic but he heavily relies on his paintbrush “Broomie” without it he can’t do much which...it is one of his weaknesses that you know of. He is also soulless, needing to use paints and vials to feel emotions...on a sidenote he really likes to play the flute to not that really matters at the moment...

“I...think so?” Ink said never taking his eye-lights off of you all of a sudden throwing up black ink onto the snow making you a gasp, jumping back to avoid getting any on you. You make a face, you forgot he does that...

“Oh Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.” Ink apologized nonchalantly using the back of his glove to wipe away the excess ink from his mouth. You didn’t really know what to make of that, Ink only pukes when he gets really excited. Dream and Blue share a look before Blue runs up to the taller skeleton and stands beside him looking at you as well.

“Ah? So They Are Your Friend Ink? Why Don’t You introduces Us?” Blue asked with Dream agreeing with him.

Nope.

Nope no, no thank you have already broken enough rules for today you need to go. 

Now. 

You can not talk with them...no matter how much you wanted to...

But why?

You know why...the _**rules**_.

You swallow as you look over your shoulder to see Sansy still being held onto be Dream. You know Sansy will be in good hands...Ink still didn’t say anything only watching you...Blue looks back-and-forth between the two of you looking a bit nervous sensing a bit of tension...

“Ah? Okay Then! I Will Start! With A Thank You!” Blue said suddenly as he elbowing Ink to get his attention. You love Blue you really do, he’s not afraid to speak his mind and will always put his friends before himself... it’s no wonder why a lot of the characters are based on him...Even Dream and Nightmare were based on his character design... _Stop they are real_...Remember.

“Thank You For Helping Defend This AU! You Must Be Really Strong If You Can Hold Your Own Against The Bad Sans! That’s Really impressive To Say The Least! I Am Blue And That Is Dream And It Looks Like You Already Know Ink? Right?” Blue finished with a smile but you didn’t reply your mouth sealed shut in a frown. You forgot how much Blue likes to talk....you better think of something to get you out of this mess before it get more out of out of hand...

Oh! You have an idea! 

“They are back! The bad Sans!” You yell pointing behind Ink and Blue, both immediately turning around to face a bunch of trees pulling out their weapons to defend themselves, you took the opportunity and booked it in the opposite direction towards waterfall snapping your fingers your tome reappears on your back, the snow crunching loudly underneath your feet. You take one last look at Sansy as you run by him promising to yourself once this all blows over you’ll come back to see him to make sure he’s okay....or if you are lucky the human will show up and then you will be off the hook for awhile....

“Hey! Wait!” Dream shouted from where he is sitting but doesn’t get up to follow you just like you where hoping, Dream is too kind to leave an injured monster, unfortunately Dream’s cry attracted the attention of his teammates.

“Wait!” Blue yelled as well about to run after you but Ink beat him to chasing you at full speed not wanting you to get away. 

Okay, once you get to Waterfall you will open port and leave like nothing ever happened...Ya like you didn’t disrupt a timeline and see Ink and showing everyone your a skeleton and that you exist to both the star sans and the murder time trio....nope never happened...

Oh stars, who are you kidding?!? You are so screwed! 

“Stop!” You hear Ink yell not that far off as he was running behind. No! You’re hoping they weren’t going to follow you! You will yourself to run faster as you finally made it to Waterfall The ground slightly covered in water causing some splashes.

You just wanted to get some milk and take a break, what the heck did you do you to deserve this!?

_**You left the safety of your library... and now you’re putting the stories at risk.** _

“Please Stop! I just want to talk!” The skeleton of creation yelled at you sounding a closer. The darkness of waterfall closing in on you The only real source of light was from the flowers and the small gems that are glittering up on the ceiling.

Shit, Shit, Shit! Gotta go faster!

You run over a small creek and dive into some tall echo flowers putting your hands over your mouth to prevent loud breathing from running so much, as you lay crouch down on your belly, you hear a pair of footsteps run by you. You wait a couple of minutes to make sure that they don’t double back before letting out a sigh of relief closing your eye-lights, relaxing slightly....that was...Close very close... maybe both Star Sans and Bad Sans will forget about you...you sigh again, rubbing the antler that you were picked up by it was still tender.

“It’s not likely....if anything the trio is probably reporting to there boss right...and that’s not good...who knows what nightmare will do with the information and not to mention the Stars will most likely be looking out for me from now on....” You push yourself open to sitting position to tall flowers still covering you entirely from view of the main path. You look over admiring the pretty glowing flowers with a soft smile before slowly pulling off your hood, reaching for one and plucking it off the stem. The soft glowing of the blue flower made you feel...happy...

“Hm...it can be worse...” You whisper to yourself.

“ _it could be worse....it could be worse...it could be worse...._ ” The flower in your hands repeated it back to you....you have broken so many rules today...no way it can get worse... you shudder thinking about the events that are about to unfold and nothing you can do about it, you having no prior knowledge of it...but at least your got away so that’s a start....

_What are you going to do now?_

“..........”

Waterfall is so relaxing, it helped at clearing your head will you try to think of a game plan of how to fix this mess you somehow managed to create....You could always head back to the library and pretend like nothing ever happened but you didn’t want anyone to find the library or even know of it’s existence if anyone ever _found_ out about it, you don’t know what you would do the just the thought _terrified_ you...There’s a good chance the Star and bad Sans would start looking for you maybe you should hide out in a different universe? Ya? That might be the best option in this scenario, just rent a room in a Inn and you can do your writing from there...problem solved! Well kinda... What about the letters? You twirl the flower with the tips of you fingers at the thought....You’re scared to see how many are on your desk right now...You wonder much trouble you’ll be in...Will you be punished for not keeping the balance or maybe for interfering with timelines...? You shiver at the thought....Well nothing can be done about it now, what’s done is done and cannot be undone in your case and there’s nothing you can do about it....

“Got ya! We Were Looking Everywhere For You!” A loud voice suddenly yelled causing you to let out a loud yelp of surprise drop in your flower as you were tackled backwards falling directly on top of your book with a loud “Oof”. You feel arms wrap tightly around your waste successfully trapping you in the grasp.

_You Panic..._

Immediately throwing your hands up in the air opening a portal to the side of you as you rolled over taking the person who is on top of you through the portal as well. The both of you tussling to be on top golden flower petals flying everywhere before finally you both stop rolling with you being the victor of the battle sitting triumphantly on your attacker with a frown on your face, the gems on your antlers clinking together in a chime like sound, as you stare at them your eye sockets widen in realize and shock at who it is, you blink staring down into the bright and beautiful cyan colored eye-lights of...

“Blue...!?”

“Oh! Wowsers! You Are A truly Amazing Fighter! I Cannot Believe You Manage To Pin, Me! The Magnificence Blue Down And Not To Mention You Have Very Pretty Eyes-Lights I Hope You Know That! Oh! You Can Even Travel Through Universes Like Dream And Ink! So Cool!” The blue clad skeleton said in excitement staring up at you with a big grin and starstruck eyes from underneath you.... 

_Ahhhhhhhh!_

You were screaming inside internally....

_It just got worse...!_

______________

Fuck it can’t get worse can it?

How the hell is Killer going to explain to the boss that they got their asses handed to them in Underlust of all places....

“so ya thought of anything to say to the boss about what happened earlier?” Dust said in a snarky voice before letting out a hiss as Horror leaned over the hooded skeleton’s arm dabbed it with a cotton ball and peroxide, holding it with a big pair of tweezers. 

“stop...moving...you’re making....this harder than it...needs to be..” Horror said trying to steady his ally to try to get Dust to stop moving. 

“it’s stings of course i’m going to fucking flinch the way from it.” Dust complained as he shifted on the infirmary bed. All three of them were in the medical wing have nightmares mansion....The goopy skeleton doesn’t skip out when it comes to the medical stuff that’s for sure, always making sure it’s well stocked and fully supplied with whatever the boys may need. Horror didn’t reply to that just continuing his work on bandaging up the other monster. 

“stop ya complaining, if you’d just listen to me in the first place none of this would’ve happened to you, i told you to wait but you didn’t and looked what happened.” Killer said in a crossed tone folding his arms over his chest his target soul disappearing from site briefly before reappearing in front of his crossed arms. Dust just looked away from the other murderer clearly irritated.

“for your question no, i haven’t thought of anything to tell the boss...” Killer said with a sigh uncrossing arms as he rub the back of his skull with one of his eye sockets closed. 

“well...we gotta tell boss...one way...or another....” Horror’s voice was quiet as he said this his attention still focusing on Dust’s arms, the skeleton in question looked at the cannibal with a scowl.

“what? ya want us to tell him we got our ass handed to us by some random skeleton with antlers and big ass book that made us look like complete fucking fools by throwing our own attacks against us?! what the fuck was that even?! i’ve never seen someone who can do some like that not even the goddamn human?! how is that even fair! It’s like they literally copied everything we threw at them only to send it back at us with 10 times the power! not to mention those fucking star wannabes showed up to ruin the fun to! fuck just talking about it pisses me off!” Dust yelled as he waived his free arm around in frustration only for Horror to grab it and pull it back down telling him to stop moving again. Dust does have a point Killer though...that skeleton I really did have some unbelievable moves...Who the hell was that other monster, to have power like that? 

“ **HeH...wOw...YoU gUyS gOt yOuR aSsEs hAnDeD tO yOu. ThAt’S fUnNy.** ” A glitchy voice said from the doorway of the infirmary before stepping in. Killer cringed, of fucking course _Error_ is here...

“error? the hell are you doing here?” Dust said with a surprised look before letting out another hiss.

“I asked him to come here.” Another voice said from the doorway covered in shadows.

“b-boss!” The murder time trio said in unison all sounding surprised.

“So....mind telling me more about this horned skeleton that so easily manage to defeat three of my best henchmen....” Nightmare said his voice dark as his tentacles waved lazily behind him with a frown on his face.

Shit....

It just got worse Killer though....

______________

Dream was worried...

Not about the timeline though thankfully. He make sure Lust made it back home safely and all his wounds are healed before dropping him off...it was unfortunate that he was unconscious still, the positive skeleton wanted to ask him questions about the mysterious monster that he saw protecting him but he had to go and find Ink and Blue who ran off to chase you. Luckily he didn’t have to go far sensing Blue and Ink’s positive energy coming from Waterfall, using a shortcut he poured over to Ink thinking that he would be closest to the mysterious monster. 

“Any luck Ink?” Dream asked as he stepped up to the other monster who is searching around a patch of echo flowers.

“Nothing? I didn’t see them run into Hotland so they still have to be here somewhere, Blue is searching the other side of Waterfall.” Ink said as he looked up from the patch of flowers his eyes miss-match red triangle and a green question-mark. 

It’s odd, Dream thought to himself narrowing his golden eye-lights slightly. Ink is never normally this interested in an another...Dream understands his friend has a different.....view of life and AUs than he does and Ink doesn’t really care for much that doesn’t interest him but his reaction earlier to the other skeleton concerned him slightly...

“So...ah...Ink do you know that other monster?” Dream asked nervously as he began to help his friend look though the flower patches for any clues. It’s always hard to tell how Ink is going to react when it comes to things of the past. Under normal circumstances the other would just brush it off but Dream doesn’t think this is normal.

“Nope...” Ink said suddenly making his way over to the river and searching over there by hopping on the lily pads, the echo flowers helping guide there path.

“Huh?! Really? But you sounded so sure when you saw them? Like you knew them?” Dream said in surprise, tying his cape up so it wouldn’t get wet by the water, following after his companion before bumping into him suddenly when Ink stopped.

“I...I really don’t know? It’s like I know them but I don’t?....a feeling in-“ Ink stops suddenly his face unreadable as he reaches up to put a hand on his paint vials.

“I...don’t think they are here anymore....Dream can you find Blue so we can leave...” Ink said suddenly changing the subject.

“Ah? Ya, Are you sure you are okay, you seem off-“ Dream talking suddenly letting out a gasp when he realized he couldn’t feel Blue’s positivity in this universe anymore, Ink turn to face him in horror.

“I...I don’t feel him?” Dream said feeling slight panic crawl at his golden soul...Blue can’t teleport or shortcut to other universes like Ink and Dream can...Ink turn to his friend his own expression filled with worry.

“Are you sure Dream? I just saw him few minutes ago there’s no way he could just-“ Ink shared a look with Dream Who looked more and more concerned every second.

“ _They took Blue..._ ” 

Dream was so much more then worried now....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look at that...you kidnapped a Blueberry....Oops?
> 
> First off I’d like to apologize this this is not as long as my previous one but I was really excited to see how many people really like this and wanted to write a little bit more lol!  
> I read through your guys comments and they made me really happy to read! Thank you so much! I will try to do my best to take all of them into consideration as of right now I’m going to leave the name up in the air and stick to nicknames, I do really love nicknames. Once again I would like to reiterate I like to stick as close to the source material as I can when it comes to the AUs of undertale. I’m sure you guys can probably tell that I am taking an interest including some of the X-tale stuff. What are you guys thoughts on that? Also another thing I like to think that reader gets confused when it comes to timelines because honestly it’s a lot to keep a track of them without their books they tend to get *lost*...if that makes sense. Hmm? Wonder with the Bad Sans are planning? 
> 
> Anyway thank you so much for reading I hope y’all enjoyed please let me know what you think and thank you again!
> 
> Much LoVe! ❤️


	3. Rules are meant to be broken...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah? Here you go, I hope you like it?

_Oh stars..._

_Oh stars above..._

How did you end up in this situation...

They are going to think you are like _him_ now for kidnapping Blue...the whole multi-verse is going to go on witch hunt for you if you don’t give Blue back....

Also the longer you stare at Blue the more and more parallels you draw with a young Cross...hmm...you wonder if Blue knows what memes are....ah probably not?

Your brain feels like it’s going to explode from all that’s been happening...no wait...it’s a headache...Stars...this is not good, when you get headaches that means you’re tried and when you’re tried you—

“Pardon Me New Friend But Are You Alright And Would You Mind Getting Off Me Please?” Blue asks still trapped underneath you unable to move with you straddling him, your legs on either side of the blue clad skeleton.

“Ah! Sorry!” You scramble to stand up to get off of him only for a wave of dizziness to hit you hard causing you stumble backwards into the bed of flowers, golden petals flying everywhere you look up from where you fell in the patch of flowers....Where did you take yourself and Blue? You were in such a panic you didn’t really think about what AU you wanted to go to just wanting to go to a safe place...you look around hearing the soft sounds of songbirds, seeing beautiful colorful flowers and trees with delicious looking fruits as far as the eye can see, the sun shining down it’s warm light feeling delightful and not a cloud in the sky just a beautiful blue of a summers day....

“Where Did You Take Us? It’s So Pretty!” Blue said standing well dusting his armor pads off and looking around his blue eye-light filled with awe, admiring the beauty of the trees and flowers.

You deadpanned...how is Blue not worried about this situation? Like, he just got “kidnapped” by a total stranger but then you remember...Blue will always look on the bright side of things no matter what he will try and be your friend...he will hide his fears and does his best to hide his anger as well...you stop and look at Blue who is still looking around.

He is talking in an animated fashion to you but you don’t really hear him, you stare up into his trademark cyan blue colored eye-lights, your headache growing louder...It’s odd...Blue is such a well loved _character_ because of his personality and energy.. it is what makes him unique compared to the Sans...but that’s just on the surface...there is so much more to him...so much more to his character then the happy and cheerful monster that everyone seem to think of him as... _the naïve child_...but in truth Blue is anything but naïve....Blue is the _older_ brother after all...you always found it kinda of funny how a lot of his friends and piers think he’s younger brother...even Ink and Dream seem to think he’s younger.....Ink _should_ know better...but it just goes to show you how much Ink goes out of his way to understand AUs and others...you shouldn’t think like that about him...he can’t help it...You are envious that Ink is able to interact with others so freely and be friends with them, even though he _knows_ that his actions can greatly affect the stories and how they end......You are curious as to why Blue never bother to correct them on there assumptions...maybe it makes he feel better about fitting in with the others?...to have his Papyrus be though as the older one?...Blue even held onto his hopeful persona after he was actually kidnapped and eventually rescued...Or did he stay kidnapped and become an error...was Blue even kidnapped?...wait no this Blue is still himself and no strings are attached... _Focus_...your getting mixed up with the different stories...oh?...there’s also the story where he’s the younger brother and yandere too...Is his name Blueberry in that one or is he just called Berry?....but you’re pretty sure _this_ one is the old one and not a yandere in this story...Right?...Because this is a _main story_...You should just ask him if he is older... _ **Stop**_...you already _know_ he is the older one...the Blue you have with you is the older one and is part of the _main timeline and story_...Wait, why does it matter if he is the older one...it doesn’t matter...well not really...because regardless of what others think...Blue is _still_ a Sans...and all Sans have....have what? 

**De-**

“Hello? New Friend Are You Okay? Can You Hear Me?” Blue was all of a sudden leaning in front of you waving a blue gloved hand in front of your face a look of concern on his own because you spaced out for so long.

_You’re getting lost...wake up..._

You blink.

Blue is _not_ just a character in a story, he is real just like you.

You need to write soon...

_It’s becoming confusing..._

“H-huh? Sorry did you say something Blue?” Your head feels heavy like you are under water as you look up at the blue skeleton, tilting your skull at him. That was a mistake feeling your head throb in pain at the movement. You can see his smile fall just the tiniest bit before righting itself...Blue is worried.

“Ya...Ah? Are You Okay? You Look Out Of It? Also Where We Are And Why Did You Take Me?” Blue asked with a big smile well taking a step back from you offering his hand to you. You stare at it for a moment before deciding to take it, he easily pulled you up to your feet, you sway slightly but manage to keep yourself balance before he let go of you.

“I have no clue were we are and to be honest I didn’t mean to take you...You jumped on me and I panicked, you’re lucky I didn’t dust you...” You tell the other monster avoiding the first part of his question. Blue was lucky to put it bluntly. You see him rub the back of his skull with a hesitant smile.

“Ah? Ya, Sorry About That I Was Just Excited To Have Found You.” Blue said with a small laugh looking away from were you are standing rubbing the back of his skull. You don’t think it’s very funny to be honest. Your headache causing you to be short tempered...

“And so your first instinct...was to _jump_ on me?...Somebody that you know that can fight...? Somebody that could obviously probably _dust_ you? What makes you think that I’m even on your side, let alone a good person?” You shot back crossing your arms, you feel something in the back of your mind almost like a presence or...like eyes on you...what is it, your headache is to strong interfering with your thoughts, you bring up hand to rub the side of your skull gently before lowering it again focusing back on Blue who shifts uncomfortably under your gaze.

“Well...I Mean...I Didn’t Want You Get Away And Besides You Helped The Sans From At Universe! You Have To Be A Good Person....plus you know Ink...” Blue said sheepishly whispering the last part realizing how odd that sounds bring up a gloved hand to tug at his blue bandanna or was it a scarf it looks like a bandanna mixed with a scarf because of how long it is, It practically dragged on the ground, how did he not trip over it while he walked. Huh? You’re just gonna call it a scarf for the meantime. You look at him briefly in wonder before closing your eyes-lights and letting out a sigh, shaking you let head the crystal clinking together softly. Another ping of pain rings in your head but you ignored it the best you can. Blinking your socks open looking at his face you realize how embarrassed he is about the situation his cheeks dusted a light blue, with you pointing out his mistakes but his eye-lights still had that look hopeful gleam to them. You can feel your irritation deflate...

He never very gives up does he?

_It’s both his strength and his weakness..._

“Blue...I..” You try to say before feeling your head pulse painfully, stopping as you cringe, breathing in a sharp breath quickly bringing up both your hands to hold you skull in pain. Blue look over at you concerned stepping closer but you stop with a look and a small wave of your hand, taking a deep breath before letting out slowly.

_You **need** to write soon...it’s getting too crowded...it’s becoming jumbled._

_The stories never stop, you know this...what are you doing here?_

“Look, Blue I have never meet Ink before and I’ve already messed up a lot today so I am just going open up a portal and you’re gonna go reunite with your friends and you’re going to pretend I’m a figment of your imagination and we never meet, sounds good?” You tell him but he raises up a finger looking like he about to protest but you beat him to it.

“Good, let’s get you back.” You step closer to him about to open up a portal. Blue was digging his feet into the ground as you tried to push him forward.

“Wait! You Should Come Back With Me To Meet The Others, Ink Looked Like He Really Wanted To Talk With You! Plus You Still Never Told Me Your Nam-Ah!“ Blue didn’t get to finish what he was saying as you grabbed him roughly by the back of his scarf tails and pulled he backwards towards you causing him to stumble into your arms.

_Swish_

A massive scythe hit the ground with a loud “thud” inches away from were you and Blue are standing. You can feel Blue push back into your arms with shock at the site of it. The grass and flowers that the scythe is touching faded and withered away...You shutter, If that thing touched Blue...You wouldn’t let that happen, think as you narrow your eye sockets looking up.

“heh...looks like i found myself some trespassers...” A skeleton wearing a black hooded robe said... 

A literal Grim Reaper...

Of course you end up here....

_Reapertale..._

And of course you end up in the Garden of all places...

“Today is literally the worst day _ever_...” You mumbled under your breath pushing Blue behind you and unstrapping your book from your back, bright purple magic in casing it well floats protectively in front of the both you...The eyes you were feeling it was him...You should’ve left sooner.

Truth be told you shouldn’t be here in the first place but here you are, disturbing stories and messing up timelines...

“how did you two find your way into life’s garden? no normal mortals can get in here without the help of a god...” Reaper asked casually bringing up his weapon to rest across both of his shoulders as he floats above the ground slightly and the ends of his robes fluttering.

“unless somebody sent you here?” You see Reaper’s eye-lights flicker blue dangerously as he moves his sickle in front of him. You definitely did not want to fight him by any means, especially in the state that you are in currently, you can barely think straight with how bad the headache is getting and not to mention if he hit Blue that would be _it_ for the other monster. Maybe the two of you should run? Before you can think of anything useful you feel Blue move out from behind you before you can stop him.

“No Wait! We Are Sorry We Didn’t Know This Was Someone’s Garden! We Are Actually Kind Of Lost And Didn’t Mean To End Up Here!” Blue apologized as he waved his arms in front of him in panic, Reaper seem to be startled by this lowering his weapon as he tilted his head not expecting this reaction, your own weapon lowering, not because you wanted it to but because your are losing focus on your magic.

“lost? that shouldn’t be possible you shouldn’t be able to even get in here without the help of a god?” Reaper frowned not convinced about to make move, your own eye-lights flashing trying your best to push the headache away and call your magic back.

“Sans!” A lovely voice called, both Reaper and Blue heads quickly looked over to where the voice came from, like puppies. You would’ve laughed at the site if you weren’t in so much pain at the moment, you brought up a hand again to rub at the side of your skull trying to give yourself some form of relief before you turn to look where the voice came from as well.

In the tree line stood a bewitching monster, her fur, soft looking and white as snow the gorgeous green and gold dress she wore only complementing her beauty, the crown of golden flowers on her horned head contrasting with her bright red eyes...She begins to begins to walk gracefully towards three of you a look of worry and confusion on her face, calling Sans name again...You where at a loss for words...

It’s Life...

and She is _alive_...

_Both_ Life and Reaper are here...

Wait...then that means the timeline...did it _reset_??

Both Reaper and Blue are stunned at seeing Life.

It’s not _impossible_...for it too... but the story is on-going...isn’t?? 

Your skull fells so heavy it’s so hard to think right now...

Both Reaper and Life are from a AU called Reapertale and both are gods of Life and Death....Their story is bittersweet but lovely all the same. Life at first hating and despising Reaper and his brother for what there are doing to her children that she so lovingly created and ran away from the other gods and her home but after a chance meeting, Life soon begins to realize that Reaper not such a bad person after all, even learning he doesn’t like his own job...but after all said and done some of the Reaper’s mistakes come back to haunt him... resulting in the death of Life herself...In the story Life _died_ to the Envoy of Chaos a being that Reaper accidental creative...

You can stop it you know? If you just say something to Reaper about Chaos, already being here in the Garden, that is if you don’t want to tell Life to not be so _trusting_ to fake look-a-likes...

You shake your head extremely hard making you head feeling even worse and dizzier after doing that...Stars this headache is really filling your head with idiotic ideas...

As the pretty goat lady walks up to she seems to realize what is happening. 

_It’s getting hard to think... it’s getting so loud..._

“Your Highness!”

“Tori..”

Blue and Reaper said at the same time, before both of them looked at each other confused and that’s when Blue realized his mistake with wide eye-sockets, before anything can be said the Goddess of life interrupts, Blue steps back closer to you when Reaper made eye contact with him, you don’t really notice it still transfixed on the goat monster as she stops a few feet away from all of you. You swear you can see a golden aura of light around her. 

“Sans? Who are these people? Friends of yours..?” Life asked curiously as she looked Blue who immediately set up straight as if she was evaluating him, she gave Blue a small smile of acknowledgment before her eyes stopped on you curiosity was clearly seen as she tilted her head slightly.

“ah..? no tori they ain’t any friends of mine if anything they are trespassers, ya think we should off them Tori...Tori?” The skeleton of death said before repeating himself realizing that he didn’t get a reply. Looking over he saw that Life’s attention was entirely on you her face unreadable as she steps closer to you only stop couple feet away from you, her crimson eyes staring directly into your own.

Run!

You _need_ to leave!

The story is getting **_ruined_**...

You mind is screaming at you but your frozen underneath her gaze, you can feel small beads of magic form on your skull as you bring up your hands to grip tightly at the thick strap that’s on your chest, your tome dropping completely useless onto the grass with a small “thud” at your feet.

You have never met a Toriel before let alone a goddess...You mean, you have meet an other goat monster but that’s besides the point...

“Child? Are you all right?” Life asked you her tone sounded like a worried mother...You *can’t*...She brings up hand slowly to touch your cheek you can feel your face heat up at this, you quickly move back as if her hand was going to burn you.

“Sorry! Yes! I’m good! Like Blue was saying we are lost and where just about to leave! Again so sorry for causing so much trouble we will be on our way now! Thank you so much for not killing us! It was nice to meet you! Bye now!” You quickly yell before turning to Blue who looked shocked and confused at your sudden outburst and begin to protest as he started pushing him from behind towards a tree opening a portal behind it. Surprisingly neither Reaper or Life try to stop you. Shoving Blue through the open portal and making sure your book was strapped back onto your back, you were just about to follow before you stopped and looked back over the literal embodiment of life and death...

What if they can get a happy ending?

You **know** they can’t...It **doesn’t** work that way...

_Don’t do it..._

Whatever you’re thinking don’t do it...

**Do Not Do It!**

You really feel like you’re gonna pass out...

“Hey...Reaper I know you are missing something _important_ to you and it’s here...closer than you know, almost right underneath your nose and if you’re not careful the consequences could be _dire_. Not even _here_ safe from _them_...” You see the god of death’s eye-lights go out only leaving empty black pits, good he understands...You turn to look at the goddess, you can feel your magic burning as the next words leave your mouth.

“I am sure are aware looks are deceiving, so don’t trust what you already _know_ is gone from the world.” 

It looks like Life was about to say something to you but you brought a boney finger up to mouth in “shh” motion, your eye-lights flashing orange with a mischievous smile and with that you step though the portal and where gone...

Both gods look flabbergasted. The Summer breeze blowing softly as a if nothing ever happened.

“Sans...who do you think they were and what do you think the horned skeleton meant?” Life asked looking stunned and slightly confused. Reaper finally snapped out of his stunned state turning his attention to the goddess.

“don’t know...maybe..oracles of some kind or maybe travelers and they we’re warning us of an evil omen? or maybe just a bunch of weirdos?..who knows?..things have been getting really weird around here lately....what was up with you, i never seen you do any that before to a stranger?” The god of death asked lowering his weapon to rest at his side and scratched lightly at the top of his nose cavity with his free hand. Life let out a sigh before bringing up a hand to her cheek, resting her head slightly on her palm with a worried look.

“I...I am not sure myself but that child... I did not sense any _life_ coming from them but at the same time I _did_...it was very strange to say the least...I have never seen something like that...” Life looked uncertain.

“huh? no life? like having no **Soul**?” 

Life only shook her head as she is at a loss for words at the comment, not understanding what she saw but her own soul ached for the poor child.

“looks like things are about to get interesting...” The hooded skeleton said with a frown.

The two gods continue there conversation about the mysterious but odd strangers and their warnings but neither are aware of the glowing eyes staring at them from the shadows of the trees and neither one heard the soft chuckle that came from them either.

“Interesting indeed...” A voice said to themselves before disappearing into the darkness.

________

**_What in blazes were you thinking?!?_ **

First you show your existence and now you have gone and completely messed up a story?!?

Now hipster Death is going to know that Chaos is gallivanting around in Life’s Garden?!

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!!_

_It’s to much!_

_It’s to loud!_

You stumble through the portal the headache almost unbearable, barely able to catch yourself as you clutch your skull in between your hands. You are vaguely aware that Blue is trying to get your attention and is talking but you can’t focus. You think you opened the right portal to the right Underlust? You can’t think straight as lean you forward letting go of your skull to rest your hands on knees you breathing heavily looking at the ground, why are you so worn out? You can hear Blue call for you again, you look up only to see six of him...oh gosh...did..did you accidentally end up in another Underswap...but why would there already be six Blues here and why are three of them yellow??

It’s so jumbled, it’s jumbled together...everything is a mess...

You _need_ write! 

No you _need_ to _fix_ the mistake you made! Right now! 

...it’s too late...

_You should have never left the library..._

You don’t realize you where falling unit your face hit something soft and warm, a pair of strong arms wrapped around your ribs keeping you up...

You’re so _tired_ and everything is so _loud._..but you need to _fix_ your mistakes...you need to _write_...you need to _leave_...you need to _go_ back...you have so much you _need_ to do... _get up_...

You struggle to push yourself up and away from the warmth but the arms only pull you in tighter, not letting you get away, you can smell a pleasant scent...it’s comforting, the smell of paint...it reminds you of your books...it’s nice...

“Stop, your exhausted.”

The voice cuts though your vertigo. You know that voice...? It’s familiar..but you’re too tired to place it...your world to blurry and fuzzy to see right either, the only color you can make out is a soft sandy brown...that can’t be right you’re not at a beach...your in Waterfall or you think you are? You hope you are, you need to make sure Blue gets back safely to his friends and then he need to pretend like nothing happen...

Like nothing happened....

_Ya right_...you ruined everything...it’s all jumbled...the stories...the poor stories are going to be ruined...this whole multi-verse is ruined now... because of your mistakes...

I’m sorry..

I’m _so_ sorry..

“I got ya.” The voice said reassuringly. It sounded so faraway, you think as the last of your thoughts faded into darkness...

You just wanted a glass of milk...

It’s not fair...

_Then nothing..._

_______________

Ink was worried or as worried as someone like him can get. He can’t really _feel_ like others can but he can pretend all the same.

He knows he should be more worried about his missing friend but to be honest he was more curious about the new horned skeleton they just meet and it’s not like Blue can’t defend himself. Plus looking at Dream pacing back-and-forth with his hand behind his back on the path of Waterfall like a mother hen, Ink is pretty sure his doing enough worrying for the both of them, considering Blue has only been gone for about 15 minutes....

“Dream—” Ink said calmly crossing his arms over his ribs as he continued to watch the other skeleton.

“Oh Gosh! What do you think happened!?”

“Dream—“

“What if Blue is hurt and we have no idea where he is?!”

“Dream—“

“What if that other monster was actually evil?!”

“Dream, I don’t think—“

“What if it’s to late and Blue is dust—“ 

“Dream!” Ink yelled eye-lights turning into a red circle and a yellow triangle, finally having enough the overreacting skeleton. Stepping up the other monster and placing both of his hands onto Dream’s shoulders to stop him from pacing before shaking him a little.

“You need to calm down and get a hold of yourself, we can’t help Blue if you are panicking like this, we need to think rationally and besides I’m sure he’s fine.” Ink explained eye-lights changing again. Dream looks stunned for a moment before he snaps out of it with a nod of his head.

“You’re right Ink! I have to trust in Blue and his abilities, and think positively!” Dream said with Newfound determination, bring up a hand and making fist. Ink smile Before letting go of his teammate and stepping back.

“There you go! That’s the Spirit! Now all we have to do is figure out where Blue is! Can you sense him in any nearby AUs? That should give us a start to where we have to look and how far.” Ink said well raising up his pointer finger. Dream nodded again before closing his eyes and focusing on trying to locate Blue positivity, it honestly shouldn’t be that hard considering Blue literally radiates positive energy all the time but the more Dream search The more he realized he couldn’t feel anything from the energetic blue skeleton...It’s like there’s not a trace of Blue anywhere...It’s like he disappeared from the face of the universes...Dream frowned deeply as he try to focus even harder.

“Ink...I..I don’t sense Blue anywhere?” Dream opened up his eyes as he brought his hands together fidgeting nervously, Ink frowned at seeing this.

“You don’t think—Oof!” Dream never got a chance to finish what he was saying before a portal opened and someone was shoved on him causing both of them to tumble into a bone pile on the wet ground. Ink jump into help thinking it was a attack from the bad Sans only to realize it was his friend.

“Blue!” Both Dream and Ink said at the same time, Ink jumped on the pile in order to hug both his teammates.

“You’re okay! We where so worried!” Dream yelled as they all sit up together in a tight hug with Blue squirming in the middle of his two friends.

“Ah! Yes! I Am Quite All Right! Sorry To Worry The Both Of You So Much My Friends But I Did Manage To Find The Mysterious Monster!” Blue said returning the hugs with a big smile happy to be reunited with his dear friends. The last part of Blues sentence getting Ink’s full attention he eye-lights turning into a yellow triangle and red exclamation Point. Quickly standing up on to feet, well helping his teammates up.

“Where?! Are they here!?” The Guardian of the AUs asked excitedly looking around and spotting is still open portal stepping up to it.

“Oh? They Are Right Behind Me! Or...They Were?” Blue said as Dream help him dust off and in turn Blue help Dream before both of them stepped forward to the portal as well, waiting to see you come out. There was a bit of silence.

“Blue what happen? They didn’t try to hurt did they?” Dream asked looking over at the blue skeleton, a uncertain look on his face.

“Oh! No! They Never Hurt Me! In Fact They Saved Me! I Found The Skeleton In An Echo Flower Patch And I May Have Accidentally Surprise Them And We Ended Up In A Different AU And We Meet Another Sans! We Even Saw The Queen But The Sans Had A Scythe And Tried To Attack Us But They Saved Me! Dream They Is So Cool And Strong! I Can’t Wait For You To Meet Them!” Blue exclaimed as he waved his arms up and down in excitement. Dream looked relieved at hearing this a smile appearing on his face as he nodded his friend. Ink was listening the whole time but his ever-changing eye-lights never left the portal, Blue’s words where only making Ink more and more curious about you, he hasn’t felt something like this in a long time since before he met Error...It was *invigorating*.

Finally there was movement though the portal as you stumble through...

You looked like you where in pain as you were clutching your skull tightly between your hands with your eye-sockets screwed shut before placing your hands on your knees and breathing heavily.

“Oh No! New Friend Are You Okay?!” Blue said in panic reaching out hand but of course you didn’t respond. Dream also seemed worried but unsure of what to do. You only look up unfocused and looking confused at the both of them. 

You look _exhausted_ as you suede back-and-forth on your feet slightly before you started falling forward. 

Ink didn’t wasting time using a shortcut to catch you in his arms almost dropping you. He was surprised at how much you weighed then he looked the massive book on your back realizing that was probably the cause of the extra weight. How the hell can you just carry that thing around so easily without magic?

He can feel you struggling trying to pushing on his at chest. Ink only tightens his arms around you telling you to stop, surprising you did. Ink was about ask if you where okay only then he realize you may have passed out in his arms...

“I got ya.” Ink looked down at you as you snore softly...You are sleeping? He hopes you are okay, there’s so many things he wants to ask you.

“Oh Stars?! Are They Okay?!” Blue shouted as he quickly walked up to you and Ink Dream hot on his heels both standing on either side of you looking you over.

“I...I think they are just sleeping?” Ink said as he carefully adjusted you in his arms the book getting in the way slightly.

“What should we do? We can’t just leave them.” Blue asked bringing up hand to try to see if you had any wounds, worried about your well-being. 

Dreams eye-sockets widen as he felt a sudden surge of negative energy appear.

“Guys!—“

“How about you hand over that monster to us?” A dark sounding voice said suddenly all three Stars immediately pinpointing the voice was coming from behind them and quickly turned around. Ink had a hard time doing so with you in his arms.

“Nightmare!” 

All the stars taking battle stance except for Ink who wasn’t able with you preventing him. Dream drew out his bow as Blue call the plan is magic to produce to bone attacks one for each hand.

“Yep it’s me, your favorite king of negativity.” Nightmare chuckled the light of the echo flowers reflecting off the negative magic that flowed freely off of his body like black tar, giving it an eerie blue glow. 

“What Are You Going Here?! We Sent Your Guys Packing!” Blue shouted with anger his voice.

“Heh, I just said what I was doing here and from my understand you three buffoons weren’t the ones that sent my men packing. It was _them_.” Nightmare said his bright white smile disappearing as he frowned and is single eye-light darkening as he pointed at you.

“And I would like to pay them back for it, so if ya don’t mind handing them over, I will be on my way.” The negative monster’s tentacles waving behind him is he stuck his hands into the pockets of his black hoodie.

“No Way! Are We Going To Let You Lay A Slimy Finger On Them! Besides You’re Out Numbered!” Blue shouted ready to attack.

“Well you see, I don’t think you have much of a choice.” Nightmare smiled again. Dream didn’t like that look, he knows his brother is planning something.

“One last chance little brush hand over that monster.” 

Ink didn’t budge and neither did the other two.

“Heh, have it your way...” Nightmare shrugged.

_Hiss, Wip._

The sudden sound of wires and cables were the only thing the Stars heard before they jumped out away from where they were standing, hundreds of red bone attacks wrapped in blue strings and embedded themselves into the ground.

As the dust settled another ebony colored skeleton appeared standing next to Nightmare a bright yellow grin on his face, blue strings wrapped around each of his fingers.

“Error!” Ink said in disbelief he almost dropped you again. 

“Ink, what are we going to do?” Dream whispered from his right, Blue was standing on his left listening. Ink frowned, thinking of his opinions. As much fun as it would be to play with Error, the guardian knows he would be at a disadvantage with you considering you are a literal sitting duck...Error was talking but Ink ignored him. Both Dream and Blue where tense, it was very uncommon to see Nightmare and Error working together but when they did, it didn’t normally end will for the Stars at all...

“ **StOp IgNoRiNg Me, yOu sTuPiD sQuId!** ” Error extremely annoyed about to attack again. Nightmare just smiled lazily at the glitch’s outburst.

“Ink, What are we going to?” Dream asked again but this more urgently at seeing how pissed off the Destroyer is.

Ink moved you again but this time you let a small groan of discomfort at the movement. This isn’t going to work, Ink needs to think of something...

And he needs to do it quick or risk losing the fight and risk losing you too...

_What is Ink to do...?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor reader, so much is happening at once...Oh my...
> 
> I hope it all makes sense..?
> 
> This ended up a lot longer then I thought it would and I am sorry if some parts are boring..it was fighting me a bit with all the characters...Ah? I have also come up with a plot line! So I am super excited to write it! It does mix in a lot of the X-tale story line so I hope you don’t mind? It’s kind of like a what "if" version of the story! Lol! I will do my best to make it work and throw in some original twists and romance and comedy! Reader is in for a lot next chapter! So be prepared for more story plot stuffs! Also I would I really appreciate your feedback on the matter! 
> 
> As always thank you so much for reading I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Much LoVe! ❤️


	4. Keep calm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Here you go! Sorry I hope it makes sense?

_Hey.._.

_You know..._

_There are over thousands of different stories and timelines..._

_But..._

_Do you every wonder..._

_Where the ones we have forgotten end up..._

_Like..._

_The forgotten stories or souls..._

_If we don’t remember them..._

_Does that mean they’re really gone..._

_Or are they still here..._

_Desperately waiting to be found again...?_

“.......”

You had a nightmare...or was it just a new story, it’s hard to tell anymore...

Either way you wake to the sounds of soft talking with the clinks of pots and pans off in the distance...

And a pounding headache...

_Starts...Why?_

Blinking your eye-sockets open you realize you are laying on a very comfortable green couch and covering you is a fluffy knitted orange blanket that smells suspiciously like honey...

Huh?

What happen?

Where are you?

Why do you feel so tired?

Your mind still processing everything...or trying to anyway...You can’t think straight..It’s to loud...Your skull feels like it’s overly stuffed with cotton...

The stories are _waiting_...

Slowly you push yourself up onto sitting position sliding your legs over the couch placing them firmly on the ground not noticing the orange blanket that was covering you fall on to the floor tangling up at your feet.

You sit there dazed, trying to remember what happened....

It hurts to much...

It’s still to loud...

You can’t focus on anything...

It’s still all to jumbled...

You stare at the floor blankly for a minute your face emotionless.

“.....”

Silently raising up your hand, summoning one of the story books that has been calling to you and quietly open it up to the first page, an ink quill appeared in your other hand...

And you do the only thing that you know will clear your head of this mess....

You start writing...

_Scribble, scratch, scrabble._

__________

Dream loves his teammates he really does...

They have been thought so much together, going on adventures, fighting his brother, stopping his evil plans, saving AUs from Error and other unnatural events, they are very close to each other because of these things...

But sometimes he questions his life choices and how he got here as he watches Blue and Ink argue and fight over what to make for dinner...

Blue wants to make his famous friendship tacos in celebration of meeting you but Ink wanted to make waffles...

And it is a total war zone...

There is waffle batter and taco shells and meat scattered everywhere on the counter and stove, right now Ink is leaning on Blue’s back trying to reach for the bowl of batter that the slightly shorter monster took away from him.

“Come on Blue! Give it back! Let’s just make waffles! I bet they won’t want tacos when they wake up! It’s obvious waffles are the better choice in this case! It’s a breakfast food!” Ink said in a muffled voice as Blue was pushing his face away and holding the bowl out of reach of the other.

“No! We Are Making Friendship Tacos For Our New Friend And That’s Final! Besides! It’s Dinner Time Not Breakfast!!” Blue shot back still pushing Ink’s face away from him.

Dream continued to watch his two best friends act childish with each other, crossing his arms well letting out a sigh with a shake of his skull but he couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth or the small snort of amusement when Ink somehow managed to dump the batter on both of Blue and himself, good thing Dream was at a safe enough distance in the doorway of the kitchen to be spared of the batter disaster.

“Ink! Why?!?”

“My waffles mix?!”

The Guardian of positivity decides now would probably be a good time to check on you wanting to avoid dealing with the other two and cleaning up the mess they made.

“Hey, I am going to go and check on our guest really fast.” Dream said as he inches his way back from the mess into the hallway.

“Oh! I will go with you Dream! I want to check on them too! Ack—!!” Ink said totally forgetting about the mess and was about to follow the little dream catcher out but Blue grabs him by the tail of his scarf pulling him backwards and causing him to fall slipping back into a small pile of batter on the hard floor, the stars Sans’s leader let out a yelp.

“Oh, No You Don’t Ink! You Will Assist Me In Cleaning Up This Mess And Help Me With Making The Friendship Tacos!” Blue scolded, well racing up a hand, holding up one finger in a matter of fact way and tugging on Ink’s scarf again to make a point.

“But Blue—“

“No Buts Ink!”

And that is when Dream silently decided to excuse himself slowly inching out backwards exiting the kitchen and out in to the hallway, making his escape.

The yellow clad skeleton let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, today was... _crazy_ to put it lightly, his brother’s henchmen attacked a AU, unfortunately Dream had a hard time sensing any negatively from Underlust (For obvious reasons.) and by the time the Stars did noticed the bad Sans already had been there for a while, they thought it was going to be to late save the AU but to the Stars pleasantly surprise, you were already there defending that AU’s Sans and doing a pretty good job at it to but after all was said and done you just ran? It was shocking to the stars who just wanted to talk to you, it was like you where scared of them, also you’re a skeleton monster too. Are you a Sans? You certainly have a similar appearance but more...perplexing? With your antlers and that over sized book, which really reminds Dream of Ink’s paint brush. Did that mean you where an, _out!code_ too? That though really confused the Guardian of positivity and Ink has been acting really weird to, well weirder than normal by Dream’s standards and he knows it has something to do with you. Dream wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Dream continued to walk down the small hallway from the kitchen to the living room his boots being muffled by the carpet, only stopping when he reach the living room. It was pretty dark the only light coming from the kitchen and the second story of the house. The couch is facing away from the entry of the hallway making it a little difficult for Dream to see you, he squinted a little bit and was able to make out a pair of bejeweled antlers sticking up from the couch.

Oh? You’re up? That’s good.

Then Dream heard a soft sound.

_Scribble, scratch, scrabble._

“Hello?” Dream calls out softly tilting his head.

You didn’t respond.

_Scribble, scratch, scrabble._

“You’re up? How are you feeling?” Dream continued to try to speak to you as he made his way to the other side of the couch to see you.

Nothing...

_Scribble, scratch, scrabble._

“Ah? Are you okay?”

When he reaches the side of the couch he can see your form hunched over something slightly as the yellow clad skeleton drew closer he realize that you’re furiously writing in a book. Your lights-eye are dilated, glowing an intense orange and glazed over not focusing on anything but the book in your hand....How can you see in the low light?

“Hey?” Dream called out again standing next to you by the couch still not getting anything from you, his golden eye-lights look down at the book to try to see what you are writing in it, squinting even harder to see anything. Your handwriting was immaculate, Dream would even say it looks exactly like a typewriters. The letters perfectly spaced and in straight lines across the pages.

**The leader of Justice Reigns glances down at his fallen brother of negativity, his golden sword of righteousness in his hand raising it up high above his head. “It’s time to end this Night—**

_Slam!!_

Dream jumped back slightly when you slams the book closed suddenly, startled by the loud sound. 

“Oh, Sorry I didn’t mean to—“ Dream look up to you holding up his hands, stepping back when he sees you turn your skull to look at him, your burning orange eye-lights on him and for the first time he realizes he can’t *feel* anything from you...

There is no negative feelings or positive feelings....Just... _Nothing_...like an empty shell...

How come Dream didn’t notice it before?! His eye-sockets widen taken another small step back not sure what to do...You don’t look like your going to attack him but...

“ _Dream Avon Licht_...” You whisper breaking the silence and Dream’s train of thought, keeping his eye-lights on the you. That name caught the Guardian of positivity off guard.

“H-huh?”

“What happened to your wings....and why are you so short now...??” You tone was empty as you stood up the quill in your hand disappearing. Dream frowned slightly, his shortness being somewhat of a tender spot to his ego, pretty much being considered the shortest Sans besides Blue. You’re only about two inches taller then himself, an inch shorter then Ink and the same height as Blue but your antlers add to your figure and height giving you a more intimidating look and with the gems twinkling in the low light casting colorful shadows, you look kind of mysterious, if not... _ominous_...

“Uh..Sorry but, I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Dream is actually kinda spooked, he wonders if his should call out to the others or if that will set you off...

Unknown to the both of you, your feet got tangled up in the blanket and as soon as you tried to step forward you fell...

Right on top of Dream...

He didn’t have time to react as you both toppled over with a soft “thud” lucky missing the coffee table. The book you had in as fell to the floor as well.

“Oof!” Dream let out a gasp as he quickly tried to push you but freezes up when you sit up on his chest you still looked dazed and unfocused when you look down at the other skeleton and then your glowing eye-lights wonder to the golden cape that flared it out around him. 

You blink.

“Oh...wait...you’re not the _other_ Dream...you are... _this_ Dream...” You say reaching for the cape and gently grasping it with you hand. Dream didn’t understand what heck you where talking but he was about grab your hand to stop you for touching one of his most prized possessions but stopped when he saw how you gently crest the fabric with your phalanges.

“This is one of the last things you have to remember your twin by isn’t? Before he _changed_...” You tone of voice was soft but it didn’t match your soulless expression at all.

Wait, you _know_ about his brother?

“...Was it overwhelming?..Eating the last one...How did it _feel_ to have so much hope at once?...Was it hard that you couldn’t cry for him for so long?....”

Dream was shocked for lack of better words not being able to respond as you lean in closer to his face, he can feel your breath ghosting over his cheek as you stare down into his gold eye-lights, it was like you where looking into his soul, he shivered...

“You know...your story is like a tree...so many branches but it all shares the same base, it all starts from that one faithful day...maybe if you talked with him... It would’ve turned out different or maybe not....it wasn’t like he was going to tell you anything about what was happening to him...He wanted you to be safe...keep you _happy_...It's really _sad_ if you think about it...”

Dream couldn’t do anything trapped by your piercing gaze but as you continue talking, the color of purple begin to bleed into your intense orange eye-lights, dulling them to something a kin to a twilight sky with a mix of purples and oranges...

How do you know these things!?! Dream has only ever told a handful of people about his past, did....Did Nightmare tell you? That would mean you are on his brother’s side so that’s not it or maybe you where running from his dark counterpart but by the way the murder time trio reacted to you it’s was the first time they have seen you...?

But then how do you know...

And how _much_ did you know... 

“Dream....?”

You stop as if you suddenly realize where you are and what you are doing, like you are seeing everything for the first time.

You blink.

Once...

Twice...

Three times.

And then your cheek bones blooms into a dark plum color with an orange undertone, dropping the corner of his cape like it burnt you. The yellow skeleton would of found it the situation funny if he wasn’t expensive emotionally whiplash right now. As soon as you blushed he felt a rush of different emotions come off of you all at once it was overwhelming. The more prominent that he can pick up on are confusion, embarrassment...and fear? 

You let out squeak of surprise.

“Oh gosh! I am so so sorry! Are you okay!?” You say in panic rushing to get up and off the other staggering to you feet and backing up. You previous actions all coming back to you in one go. Dream prop himself up on his elbows looking up at you confused but otherwise looked okay...

“SorrysometimeIgetconfusedandthenIgetlostandthenifIgetlostIcan’tthinkstraight! And it’s jumbled!” Dream didn’t understand anything you just said, your words fast as you where saying them...it was like you did a 360 with your personality. Going from totally emotionless and foreboding to apologetic and panicked...

“Huh...?” Dream still didn’t know what to make of you, your emotions all over the place. 

_What did you do now!?_

You got so lost in writing the story and thought that this Dream was the other Dream and your emotions where... **Absent**..

You continue to scramble backwards until your back hits the wall of the staircase, your hands reaching up to take a hold of the strap on your chest in nervousness. It was still pretty dark and you can only make out Dream’s silhouette and his golden eye-lights.

_You’re letting your emotions get out of control...Fix it...or Dream will notice..._

Oh? 

Right...

You take a deep breath you bring up a hand holding it over your ribs, holding it for a minute before slowly exhaling, your nerves claiming down immediately.

The feelings in your chest righting themselves.

Okay, okay, everything is fine...You are still getting use to being able to feel things correctly...

You look to see Dream starting to stand up to his feet, backing up to the opposite wall of you.

See, Dream is fine you didn’t hurt him...ya you only traumatized him with bringing up memories and stuff from the past...Stuff you shouldn’t know about him but you do...Dream is going to be suspicious now...

Fuck...why are you like this...

“Are you okay?” The small Guardian asked he sounded worried about you? That question caught you off guard not expecting him to sound worried for you...Why does Dream have to be so caring?! You can see he hand moving against the wall looking for something...probably the light switch.

There was a awkward pause.

“Y-ya...Sorry if I scared you...I get really...ah? weird...after I sleep...” You say sheepish bring up your hand to rub at your shoulder looking away as the the lights flickered on, closing your eye-sockets at sudden change. You blink a couple of times and look up over at Dream who is still staring at you making eye contact before breaking it to see the story book that you so carelessly drop on the ground, it is laying half open with it’s pages bending, immediately your eye-sockets going wide before rushing over to it.

“Ah! Oh no! Please be okay?!” You quickly bent over to pick it up, cradling it in your hands, expecting it for any outward damage, luckily none the pages were torn only slightly bent, letting out a sigh of relief you hugged the book to your rids.

Thank the Stars, you thought. You didn’t want to damage Dreamswap... _again_...That chicken was an accident...but you guess the memes that came from it was good so it worked out in the end...kinda...

Dream wasn’t really sure what make of this whole situation...But one thing is for sure you are *really* weird...Not necessarily in a *bad* way but more in like, you know things that you shouldn’t and have answers to questions that he is seeking and not to mention your bazaar emotions and your quirky personality. The Guardian of positivity scratched his cheek lightly with his gloved head as he watched you hug the book to your chest and apologize to it profusely...Yep, you are an oddball, Dream decided. 

“Uh? So Who are—” The yellow skeleton started but of course he was interrupted...That seems to happen a lot.

“Dream?!? Why didn’t you tell me that they are awak—“

_**Thwack!** _

You panicked when you saw someone come into the room with you and Dream...

Unfortunately for the intruder it was a bullseye.

The hardcover of Dreamswap hitting Ink right smack dead in the middle of his face...It sounded painful as the slap echoed slightly around the room.

“Ack!” Ink let out a yelp of pain quickly covering his nasal cavity with his hands, leaning forward in on himself as the book landed with “plop” on the carpet...

Oh fuck...oh sweet hopes and dreams you just hit the protector of the AU’s with a book...

You looked on in horror, at what you just did....

Welp...You have most likely just completely yeeted everything in that AU, Some how Kevin and meme squad saved Night....And you maybe have broken Ink’s face....Good job....10/10....You doing a *great job* at keeping the balance and not ruining the stories....

You want to go hide under a rock and dust...

You hear Dream’s muffled snort as he quickly slaps hand over his mouth to stop it. 

Never has Dream seen Ink get so caught off guard like that before but by the Stars it was hilarious for some reason to him, maybe it was all the time that Ink would pull silly pranks on himself and Blue. You must of thrown it really hard if Ink is still whining and cringing...

“Ow,ow,ow...” Ink was still holding his face as Blue walked up behind him, carrying a large plate of tacos in his blue gloved hands with a smile before he stopped short looking at what’s happening in his living room.

“Uh? Are You Okay Ink?” Blue asked in concern for his friend only receiving of muffled groan as a reply. Blue blink before glancing over at you and Dream both of you looked like you struggling to cope, Dream finding it amusing, well you looked modified. 

“Oh?! New Friend You Are Up?! I Am Happy To See You Are Okay!” Blue said cheerfully as he quickly sidestepped Ink and walked up to you to shoved the plate of tacos in to your face. You stepped back from him. 

“Here! You Should Eat Something! You Have Been Out All Day!” Blue said with eagerness.

Wait...

You have been out for a whole day?! You are going to be so behind on writing...Well good thing time isn’t exactly linear for you but it’s still more work for you though...You do your best not to cringe at the thought of the pile of unanswered letters you will have on your desk and the stories you have to catch up on, not to mention how are you going to fix the humongous mess that you made with the timelines and stories....

Then you noticed something that you didn’t before...

Your tome...

It’s missing...

You look around wildly for it but see no signs of it and it’s not exactly something you can miss it with how big it is...You didn’t sense it anywhere in this AU...

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck.

It’s not here...

_It’s not here.._

**It’s not here.**

Keep calm.

“Blue...?” You say suddenly catching everyone’s attention looking at you. Dream dropping his amused look at your voice finding it to sound rather calm, similar to the tone you had when you woke up. He stepped closer to Blue and Ink not exactly liking the feelings he is getting from you, it was unsettling.

“Yes Friend? Did You Want A Friendship Taco? Ink And I Made Them In Celebration Of Meeting You!” The Royal Guard in training said smiling wider as he once again pushed the plate of food at you. Maybe if your where not crazy situation right now and missing your extremely powerful tome that can possibly change the outcome of timelines and AUs as well as the fact it’s a _portal_ to your library, you would have actually taken a taco to taste test and see if Blue’s cooking was really as bad as you have read and written about (If this was even the same Blue that you are thinking of?), as well as maybe appreciate the gesture of friendship but unfortunately now was not the time or place. You quickly place your hands over Blue’s as you slowly pushed the plate down out of your face to look at his cyan color eye-lights, you’re own a swirling colors of orange and purple both battling for dominance as a tight smile pulled at your face.

“Where is my tome?” 

Blue tilts his head at you looking confused his boney brow creasing together feeling your hands starting to grip harder on his own the longer he didn’t answer, not to the where it wasn’t painful but it was definitely uncomfortable for him, Blue’s smile wavering a little bit.

“Ah? Tome? Like Your Book?” Blue looked over at Dream who shrugged looking back at Blue sharing a nervous look, trying to pull his hands from you.

“Oh! Ya! About that!” Ink said suddenly pushing his way in between you and Blue causing you to let go of the gloved hands and almost causing Blue to drop the plate of food. Blue shot Ink a small glare for doing that. You can see a bright smile on Ink’s face his eye-light being his signature yellow star and blue circle, his nose cavity and forehead are slightly red from the impact of the book.

“Error maaayyy have gotten a hold of it while we escaped.” Ink said sheepishly well rubbing the back of his neck, with a nervous chuckle.

You lost your calm.

“ ** _WHAT?!?_** ”

_____________

Error frowned as he looked up at the massive goldish brown book tangled up and being held by his blue strings on the “ceiling” of the anti-void.

The favor that Nightmare called in didn’t go as planned...

Neither Nightmare or himself anticipated the outcome of the battle with the annoying goody two shoes Stars running away, Error frowned at the thought, gritting his teeth together.

Ink, _ran away_....

Not only did Ink run away but he completely avoided fighting.

It was uncharacteristic of the overly creative skeleton to avoid a fight or mess with the destroyer or at the very least taught him in someway. As much as Error hates to admit it but he’s been dealing with the other out!code for so long that Error knows Ink’s own quirks and characteristics just as much as Ink knows his. So to see the stupid squid do something out of character really pissed off the glitchy skeleton to the point where he knew something was amiss...but then again everything Ink does pissed Error...

And It has something to do with monster Nightmare wanted...

The voices where extremely curious about you and so was Error.

Error can feel a smirk appear on his face. He will do everything in his power to ruin whatever the Ink has in store. The glitch snapped his fingers and a portal opened up .

“ **HeH...GuEsS We WiLl HaVe To FiNd OuT wHaT InK iS hIdInG wOn’T wE**?”

He stepped though, Error has some unfinished business to attend to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, looks like Reader didn’t wake up on the right side of the couch?
> 
> Ah! Sorry talking so long, I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a good holiday?
> 
> So what did you guys think? Sorry it’s a lot more filler but I want to give you guys a better understanding of what’s happening and to also set up the plot line at bit more. Don’t worry I will be incorporating more AUs as time goes as well as more directions with Ink and Error. I want you to meet the characters you will be playing with and get to know them and in turn get to know you as well. Ah? I hope that makes sense? I think it’s really important to build character relationships and understand characters personalities. It’s kind a hard for me to pin down Ink and Errors as there’s is so unique, Plus there character traits are going to be tough work with but I’ll do my best to make it happen and as realistic as possible!
> 
> Once again thank you guys so much for reading I hoped you enjoyed! I can’t wait to write more!
> 
> Much LoVe!! ❤️
> 
> Oh here is another pic of Reader! I hope you like! It shows off you the gems on Reader's antlers! I think it's super cute! https://jessufay.tumblr.com/post/638734025425551360/embed


	5. Glitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I hope this makes sense?

Ink brought up a hand to rub gently at his face.

His nasal cavity and forehead still stinking slightly as he stared down at your shorter form. Your hood shrouding everything about you but your bright eye-lights as you look back up to him.

Speaking of which, they are so fascinating, with the unique coloring...

They remind Ink of a lava lamp with how they moved and swirled together with the oranges and purples, he is definitely gonna have to try to re-create them with his paints. 

He wonders if you can make them turn into different shapes like himself or even stars like Blue and Dream can? That would so cool! Maybe you can join up with the Stars and be there fourth member?! It would help even the odds with Nightmare’s gang and make it more entertaining not to mention fun! Ink is getting excited just thinking about all the fun possibilities and outcomes.

And to be honest, Ink was enamored with meeting you from the moment he saw you where a skeleton monster, maybe even before then too, your bejeweled antlers are eye catching feature to say the least with the shimmering gems and crystals that hang off of them like a Gyftmas tree, your unusual geometry making him want to sketch you out in his drawing pad, although you are wearing one of the baggiest hoodies he’s has ever seen, it hides a lot of your skeleton features and that hood hides pretty much covers everything about your face but your eye-lights and antlers. He will have to get you out if it and into something more flattering, so he can get a better idea of how to draw you...

Ink remembers he tried that with Error once, using Boomie to creating a whole new outfit for the other, a cute animal onesie if he remembers correctly....It didn’t end well for the Guardian of the AUs to say the least but the look on the glitchy skeleton’s face was to hilarious and well worth the 3 broken ribs in Ink’s opinion but both of his team mates beg to differ.

It was really odd now that he thinks about, you just kinda appeared out of nowhere to defend a Sans and you have the ability to jump between AUs. Does that mean you’re like him? An out!code? That would be really awesome, he thinks. There’s not a lot out!codes, Ink is only able to name a small handful not including Nightmare and Dream conceding they are the literal embodiment of positivity and negativity. The brothers are weird, like they are technically needed in all the AUs but not really *there* just like Death from Reapertale is. 

Ink never did manage to really figure that aspect of the AUs out, he can only assume it has something to do with the connections to the AUs or something like that....

Anyway. 

You have this _obscure_ air about you, kinda like Error does but you don’t want to kill him. (or at least he hopes you don’t? He is pretty sure you don’t.) It’s _exciting_ and Ink loves to meet new ~~characters~~ people. He also feels like he knows you from somewhere or should recognize you at least in someway but he didn’t remember meet or seeing you from any AU or any timeline before? Ink frowns slightly, he knows he would definitely remember seeing someone as unique as you, even with his terrible memory.

Huh? 

Oh, your talking to him and you look anxious?

“Did you hear what I said?!?” You practically shouted out in his face waving your arms frantically before placing your hands on either of his shoulders shaking him back and forth distress clear in your voice. Dream and Blue both looked really concerned at you and Ink. The blue clad skeleton quickly set down the plate of tacos on the living room table and made his way to stand next to Dream.

“Ah? No, sorry I wasn’t really listening...”

You deadpan as did his team mates. A frown pulled at your mouth as both Dream and Blue look like they where about to facepalm at their friend’s attention span... 

Then again this isn’t anything new with the Guardian of the AUs. He spaces out more then you it seems, not to mention his memory is horrible. (Not that you really have room to talk.) You let go of Ink’s shoulders, your hands fall to your sides and take a step back scanning down his outfit stopping at his shoes....Stars...they are the funky looking tiger striped ones and he still has a hoodie tied around his waist...Well...at least you know you are not in a _newer_ timeline...You squint with frown, tilling your head forward and raising up a hand to your chin, holding it in thought. That’s not necessarily a _good_ thing. The Guardian of AUs blinks at you curiously as you do this, his eye-lights turning into a green question mark and a blue swirl as you ponder about the timeline you are in.

So...If this is one of the _main_ timelines and Ink still has his old outfit on, Blue is still alive, Dream is not off galavanting around with Cross running from his brother, and the obvious and blayton fact that the AUs are still intact, this information helps you narrow down what possible timeline and AU you are in big time and you can make an educated guess, it’s probably before the X-event (not that the X-event happens in ever timeline and AU. It’s seems that you just happen to be in a main timeline that it will happen.)...but did that really matter? Well...kinda you normally try to avoid any from of contact from the more powerful and malicious beings of the AUs...

Like X-Gaster for instant, if someone like him discovered your library, it would most likely spell trouble for _all_ the AUs, timelines, and stories included, with his ability to re-write anything as he sees fit with his _Over-ride_ power...Not that he would really *need* that if he found you and your story books...Considering _you_ can rewrite the stories if you wanted, not that you would ever consider doing that, as it would entirely throw everything in the AUs and timelines out of wack, along with the true creators stories...and you do _not_ want that to happen under any circumstances.

**Rewriting a story is taboo and strictly forbidden.**

Now that you think about it, X-Gaster wouldn’t even know of the different AUs if Ink didn’t show him and follow the rules like you do... ~~did~~...but that’s beside the point...

The thing that really bothers you about X-Gaster is how _unfair_ he played with X-Chara in his game, he had Ink’s help and in your opinion that’s _cheating_ on a whole new level. Ink isn’t supposed to interfere like that with the stories as a Guardian. X-Gaster has the powers and ability’s to give everyone in his AU a happy ending but instead he chooses to make both his Chara and Frisk suffer over and over again with the overrides and resets of creating a “perfect” timeline only for it to be erased time and time again..but it’s not your place to criticize and judge how timelines end and go, is it, regardless of the outside help X-Gaster received from the guardian of the AUs...

_But._

That’s only on the surface isn’t?

_Well you know what they say..._

**Never judge a book by its cover...**

There’s always _more_ to a story, than meets the eye...

What X-Gaster and Ink will do (Have done.) in there game is bigger then everyone can really understand...and in their point of view what they are going is for the greater “good” of all the Multi-versus...

You always thought that the idea and philosophy of “good” and “evil” are a bit weird...Like, in the stories what the character does and what paths they walk is _right_ in there eyes but you guess it really depends on the point of view, huh? ( ~~And what route the player wants to see depending on the AU...~~ ) Horrortale is a nice example of this. To a lot of onlookers, what the monsters did in that AU was wrong and “evil” by eating the humans but they did that to _survive_ so that’s “good” for them...Oh, another great example of this is Asgore Dreemurr. He murdered the humans for there souls to break the barrier and to the eyes of onlookers that’s “evil” but to the eyes of his people it’s “good” as that means that they one step closer to there freedom...

_But..._

_It all depends on how you look at things and what perspective means to you..._

**What is right and what is wrong?**

Ah, what where you thinking about? 

You look back up at Ink, He tilts his head at you as if he is waiting for you to say something but unfortunately for him, you don’t want to repeat yourself or speak with him, looking away you spot the golden cover of the Dreamswap book...Your eye sockets widen in horror as you quickly snap your fingers making it disappears from site. You will have to check on it and make sure it okay after this...The poor story...You let out a small sigh, looking back to the creator again who is still looking at you with curiosity and a happy-go-lucky smile on his face...You frown at him it bothered you for some reason...

~~_You’re jealous._ ~~

Its not fair...why does Ink and the destroyer get to runaround so freely and you don’t....You know why...the rules...

_You don’t have time for this._

_You need to go._

_The stories don’t stop._

_You need your book back...._

_You need to fix your mistakes._

~~It’s too late...~~

Stars! You shouldn’t even be here. If you continue with your actions, interfering and interacting, your presence is going to start dabble and bleed into the other timelines, causing possible breaks in the balance to happen. You need to get you tome back as soon as possible and leave to hide out some where, tell it’s safe for you to go back the Library.

 _You’re a_ fool _for letting it get out of hand like this. Jeopardizing evening you worked so hard to maintain and keep in order._

~~Maybe...since this multi-verse is ruined you can stay...and be apart of the stories like Ink is...?~~

**No.**

**Absolutely not.**

_Do not get your hopes up only to delude yourself and have them crushed for something that’s not possible for you, the rules are in place for a reason. Error and Ink have there jobs and so do you._

~~But...I want to have my own story...~~

_You are not meant to be apart of any of the stories._

_Balance is_ key _to all the multi-verses, otherwise things will cease to exist in all sense of the manner._

There is always at least one Ink and Error in each one of the multi-verses of some kind. Be it a “good” Ink and “bad” Error or having there roles reversed with a “good” Error and a “bad” Ink it really didn’t matter in that aspect thought as there is _always _a Creator and a Destroyer, in every multi-verse...

And only one you...

 _You_ do not exist in any of them...

 _You_ live in a realm all your own...

 _You_ are supposed to catalog and write out all the stories...safely locked away in the Library, not interfering with them and looking after them...that is your purpose.

So, do not fool yourself into thinking you are anything more then an observer to these _characters_ and stories ...

You felt a small ping of pain in you chest, you subconsciously bring a hand up to grab at the front of you jacket lightly...You didn’t like this feeling...the feeling of...sadness...

Heh.

Well.

What do you expect?

You can’t have your cake and eat it to, you know...

Emotions are like waves...They have there ups and there down...but this is what you wanted right? To feel*something? To understand what the _characters_ are going though with there emotions, to help you get a better idea and understanding of the stories.

They are not just characters!!

They are real...

...They are _real_...

...they are real...

...real...

...just like _you_...

.......

_You are getting lost..._

_Wake up._

“—there?”

You catch the last bit of Ink saying something as you blink back into reality. Looking up to see the Guardian of AUs waving a hand in front of your face, both Blue and Dream standing on either side of him with looks of concern. Dream especially, sensing a sudden strong surge of negativity coming off of you. 

You spaced out...

You fight down a blush of embarrassment as you push Ink’s hand away from your face, he smiles when you do that, happy to see you back with them. And here you got mad Ink for doing the same thing with spacing out. Geez, Dream and Blue are going to think you are a air head like Ink is now. You fake a cough bring up a hand to cover it giving you time to recover yourself.

“Sorry about that, I thought I would just return the favor with the amount of attention you gave me.” You laughed in a somewhat catty tone, shrugging your shoulders. You don’t know how explain your mental absence, not that you needed to. Blue seemed to notice you tone quickly stepping in.

“It’s Okay New Friend!” Blue push Ink out of the way to stand in front of you a big cheery smile on his face. Now it was Ink’s turn to glare at his blue team mate, not liking that one bit. Dream was still watching you intently, trying to pinpoint where your sudden negative emotion came from but as sudden as it appeared it vanished. It was so _odd_ , but Dream thought, as long as you weren’t going to hurt anybody or threaten the AUs, he has no reason to fight with you. Regardless of you and his previous strange interaction, although he is going to ask you what you know about him and his brother that’s for sure. 

“How About We Sit Down At The Dinner Table To Eat And Chat!” Blue said. You where about to decline the offer and leave but Blue was quick as a bunny monster rushing up behind you before you could pushing you towards the kitchen, only stopping briefly to look behind him at the other skeletons.

“Dream! Ink! Would You Two Mind Gripping The Friendship Tacos And Meeting Us In The Kitchen Please!” Blue yelled from the hallway before continuing to push you as you made sounds of protest. 

And that’s how you found yourself sitting in front of a plate of delicious looking tacos with Blue sitting to your right, Dream sitting to your left, and Ink sitting across from you...

Well...this isn’t what you thought you would be doing at this moment...or any moment for that matter...This was honestly less than ideal for you...Why are you not just leaving? considering your tome is still missing...Oh ya, Blue practically begged you to stay for dinner...and you would be lying if you say you couldn’t resist the puppy dog eyes...you are weak.

“Sooo...Who are you and what AU are you from?” Ink ask as he shameless he stared at you leading forward as he asks his crossing his arms on the table.

Wow, way to break the ice Blue and Dream though as they frown at him. You however don’t seem phased by his bluntness as you stare down at the taco on your plate. You think you can see something shiny in the meat...like glitter...Stars, you can only hope that’s just a trick of the light and you are not in a timeline where Blue is a horrible cook...

“That’s none your business and as for who I am that’s also none of your business, thank you.” Your voice is flat as you say this not really caring if it sounded rude or not, you weren’t about to answer any questions about yourself in any form. You raise a hand slowly picking up a taco...You have always wanted to try some of the skeleton’s brothers cooking. You wonder how it’s going to taste. The stories always make them sound really tasty or so bad that the person eating it nearly faints (or dies in some cases.) from how bad it is, There hardly ever a in between...Looking at the yellow shell of the taco it was overflowing with meat and fresh chopped up lettuce and tomato, sprinkle the cheese...

Well...It doesn’t look bad?

“Ah? Well...we have to call you something? We can can’t just go around saying, ‘hey you’, you know?” Dream tried with a smile look over at you. You glanced over at him, eye-lights glowing and swirling with mischief. The Guardian of positivity is still really unsure of what to make of you with how you drastic you moods and personality changes. One minute you are talking in a cryptic manner, then you freak out and basically cry about your book that you accidentally dropped and now you are acting aloof and coy.....Then to top it all off your emotions are all over the place and Dream can’t place them at all.

It’s strange.

“Hm? Then pick something.” You say casually, that’s what Sansy did and if you are being honest with yourself, you’re curious as to what they will come up with for you. 

“But if you give me a silly nickname I’ll give you one to.” You warned as you sniffed the taco a bit. It smells alright but then again you don’t have a lot of experience eating and trying different foods, being what you are, you don’t necessarily need to eat anything in order to survive. You can see from the corner of your eye-light Blue watching you, his own eye-lights shine with anticipation, excited for you to try it but going unnoticed by everyone else, Ink’s friendly smile turned into sly smirk. It looks like he was up to something?

“Ah? Well...We don’t know a lot about you? So how are we supposed to give you a nickname?” Dream said leaning back in his chair raising up his hand to lightly scratch his cheek with a finger, with an unsure smile. 

Your eye-lights darken slightly at his words but you don’t comment instead summoning your ecto-tongue so you can taste what you are about to put inside your mouth, bring the taco to your teeth you take a big bite.

**_Crunch!!_ **

You chewed the crunchy shell for a second before tasting the meat.

“Mmf?!” 

Yep.

It’s glitter _and_ glue...

And It’s sticking to your teeth...and now it’s under your tongue...

Your eye-lights quivering in their sockets as the taste hits you hard, you do your best not to make a face as you spit out the chewed up taco onto the plate, the glitter and meat shining with your magic saliva. You have never un-summoned your tongue so fast in your life, hoping it would help get rid of the glue and glitter taste in your mouth as you coughed...it didn’t.

Starts!! You didn’t think it would taste that bad?!

Dream and Blue look at you with concern letting out a gasp as you started to choke slightly. Blue quickly up from his seat to get you a glass of water from the sink. Dream got up as well, padding hard on your back to help you recover from your coughing fit.

Then you hear Ink burst out in laughter, you glance up through water eye-sockets. He was leaning in on himself holding his rib cage as he laughed, like he just saw the funniest thing in all of the multi-versus. 

“Oh! Starts! That’s to good!” Ink said as he continue to laugh at your discomfort. He was the one to put the glue and glitter into the tacos to pull a prank on you. You were both relieved and irritated, you’re relieved to know that is Underswap Sans doesn’t put glitter in his tacos but you were very irritated to know that Ink did it and you will get _revenge_ One way or another. Dream can feel the malice that is coming off of you in waves.

Blue rush back to your side handing you a cup of water, you gladly took it chugging it down in one go as Dream continued to pat your back. Blue turned around to look at Ink, his cyan color eye-light burning with anger, putting his hands on his hips like a upset parent.

“Ink?! You Put Glitter In The Friendship Tacos?!” Blue yelled in disbelief.

“And glue.” Ink chuckled as he calm down from his laughing fit wiping a small tear from the corner of his eye socket from laughing so much. Blue let out a loud gasp looking appalled.

“What? It it was just a silly prank Blue, I had to get back at them for throwing a book at me, so no reason to get upset, they are fine see?.” Ink said leading back into his chair as he pointed at you with a cheeky smile. Blue was not happy, he was not happy at all, It was one thing to pull silly pranks on him and Dream but to a monster they just barely met is a other level of rudeness and Blue wasn’t about to stand for it he begin to scold Ink about wasting food and how rude that was to do. Ink didn’t really seem to be intimated, he kept insisting it was just a joke and no harm was done all with a cheeky smile on his face.

You almost forgot how childish Ink can be but you knew what he was doing, He was _testing_ you like he did with Error. Testing the waters to see what would set you off. Well you won’t let him have that satisfaction. Connection or not you’re not some plaything. You wipe your mouth at the back of your sleeve setting the cup onto the table pushing yourself up out of the chair causing Dream to step back from you. He suddenly felt whiplash again as your malice disappeared melting into something else entirely. He blinked at you in disbelief, what in blue blazes is wrong with your emotions?!

Whelp.

Now is a good of time ever, to make like a tree and leaf.....Oh Stars, you need to stop listening in on classic Sans when he is at open mic night...

“Thanks for food but I need to go. See ya!” You say in a loud voice, breaking up the Conversation Blue and Ink where having, wave goodbye and quickly turning away from the group, all of them wearing looks of bewilderment as you waved your hand to open a portal for yourself but before you can step though, you feel a sharp tug on the back of your hood causing it to slip off and exposing your face.

“Hey!” You say as your head snaps around to glare daggers at who stopped you, the gems on your antlers chime loudly together at the movement. You see Ink who used a shortcut to stand behind you, holding the back of your hood, stopping you as he pulls you back but you resistant well pulling way. You grit your teeth together feeling exposed and vulnerable with out your hood on.

“Eh?! What?! Don’t leave yet!” Ink said as he still held onto your hood pulling on it. Ink didn’t want you to leave, not without talking to you first. Dream and Blue looked mortified at the two of you.

“Sorry but I don’t feel like eating anymore glitter tacos thank you and I have important things to take care of! Now let go!” You yell trying to pull away.

“Oh, don’t be a spoiled spot! I was just playing with you!” Ink tugged on you harder.

“Ink You Should Let Them Go! That Is Very Impolite Of You To Grab Them Like That!“ Blue said with worry, raising up has gloved hands as if trying to calm the rising tension between you and there leader.

“Let go!” You pulled away ever harder digging your boots into the floor. You can feel the strain on you jacket, the stitching being pulled to there limits. You are getting upset, well more upset. You have things to do and fix. Dream stepped in to help you, pull a hand on Ink shoulder trying to get him to stop. It was all rather comical really, it was like two children fighting over toy but it was not a toy, it was your favorite jacket and neither one of you were children.

“Ink if you keep pulling on them like that there hood is going to—“ Dream started.

_**Rip!!** _

There was a collection of loud gasps yourself included as your hood tore right off the back of your jacket.

“Ack!” Ink yelled out as he tumbler backwards with your hood in his left hand and a look of surprise on his face, lucky for him, Dream and Blue where both standing close enough to catch him before he fell over, unlucky for you didn’t have anybody catch you.

“You boneheaded mooncalf—“ You didn’t get to finish your insult as you fell full force though the open portal and disappeared from their site. All three scrambled to go after you but the portal closed before any of the Stars has a chance to jump in.

“.....”

“Oops....” Ink said, hooding you ripped hood. He didn’t mean to do that and he didn’t mean to upset you, he just wanted to see what you where going to say or do after his prank. Blue turn to look at him with a deep frown.

“Ink We Are Going To Find Them And You Are Going To Apologize And Fix Their Jacket For Them.” Blue’s voice was stern, Ink frowned as well before looking down at the torn cloth in his hand looking at it with shame before nodding.

____________

For the second time that day, you tumbled out of a portal into a bed of golden flowers, petals flying around you as you landed face first into them with a loud “Oof”. You lay there for a minute feeling the irritation grow into anger knowing not only was you tome still missing and in the hands of the destroyer but your favorite jacket is ripped.

“Ahhhhh!!!” You yell quietly into the soft bed of flowers waving your arms and kicking your legs much like a child what where having a tantrum before stopping suddenly to just lay there again and slowly excepting your situation. 

Wow...this is really happening this whole crazy situation is actually happening...you have meet the creator and his friends, most of the bad sans and if you want your tome back you will likely have to meet the destroyer as well... 

You close your eye sockets letting out a sigh. You have also interfered two AUs and how they play out...but nothing *bad* happen to them when you did that...?

Huh?

You are so distracted with your thoughts you don’t hear a the lazy footsteps slowly walk up to you.

“ah? are you okay there buddy?” A voice suddenly asked you, a very _familiar_ voice.

_Oh no..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream is sus of you, Ink wanted to get you back with a prank and Blue is just done. Lol!  
> Ah? I really hope this made sense? I’m trying to give a better idea what’s really going on with Reader and things may not be as what they seem. There is so much to explore with the timelines and AUs! 
> 
> Anyways thank you guys so much for reading I hope you enjoyed it! Stay safe and don’t eat glitter and glue tacos lol!
> 
> Much LoVe! ❤️


	6. It just keeps getting better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Here’s the next chapter!

_Where did you go wrong in life to end up here?_

_Oh, ya?_

_You wanted a glass of milk..._

_It always seems to come back to that..._

“Ah? Bud?”

You feel anxiety twist and turn in the pit of your nonexistent stomach, at hearing that lazy voice.

_No, no, no, no, no!!_

Please don’t be a classic Sans. Please don’t be a classic Sans. Please don’t be a classic Sans. Please don’t be a classic Sans. Please don’t be a classic Sans...

For the love of the stars do **not** be a classic Sans!

You slowly lift up your head to look up the gems on your antlers catching in the light causing small prisms of rainbows to appear around you. 

You see pink slippers. 

You feel dread but as your eye-lights travel further upwards it lessen slightly as black pants came into view instead of basketball shorts but the anxiety didn’t go entirely away.

It’s _Sans_ but not classic Sans.

You dodge a bullet. 

_Thank the lucky stars..._

This Sans is much _much_ taller, at the very least three heads taller than you. His wearing a long black, white, and blue colored robe with long sleeves, his hood drawn up covering his skull, and the royal crest of the Delta Rune stitched on the chest...

You quickly pull your eye-lights away from him and look around you. You are laying on top of a large patch of golden flowers, it’s dark all around you, except for the light that is beaming down at the golden flowers. You realize you’re at the beginning of where most of the stories _start_.

You at the the beginning of Altertale...

Ah?

“Ya need a hand bud?” Sans asks with concern as his tall form bends down to your level, gently reaching out a hand towards you. Your eye-sockets widen as you let out a small gasp, quickly push yourself up only to fall over onto your tailbone, making you scoot backwards in a crab walk to sit about 5 feet away from the other skeleton monster, who looked surprised at your sudden retreat, his hand still held up in mid air. Both your eye-lights locked and he seems to realize what you are...

“Oh..Huh..? You’re....a skeleton monster too? That’s...surprising?” The taller monster asked tilting his head in wonder. You didn’t reply right away as you stayed back knowing full well the brothers are generally the last skeletons monsters in the underground, this AU included.

You blink up at the the older skeleton brother.

Altertale, is a AU where roles are swapped but unlike Underswap, only certain characters are swapped with each and other not everyone...Sans is swap with Toriel and is caretaker of the ruins as Toriel is swapped with Sans who is now the judge of the underground. Papyrus swapped roles with Asgore and is now the King of the monsters. Asgore replaced Papyrus as the happy go lucky hyper guard in training and is the younger brother of Toriel. The last pair to be swapped is Gaster and Asriel. Gaster or as he is called in this AU, Winding who became the the youngest of the skeleton brothers and Asriel being the Royal scientist. All the monsters where sealed under ground by the humans after the war. Sans was originally the King (Do not get confused with Storyshift, you remind yourself.) but ran away after his brother Papyrus betrayed him after their little brother Winding died...after that their story plays out quite similar if not identical to the original timeline otherwise...Oh, ya there is also Alterswap..but that is not here nor there at the moment...

You have no clue how you are going to explain this as you feel the last bits of your once peaceful world crumble all around you...

You have no real idea where to even start to fix your mistakes...Well you can start by getting your tome back but then what? The timelines of this multiverse are going to be forever altered because of your presents. There _will_ be a butterfly effect no matter what you do at this point...

Well you could rewrite it...?

**Never.**

You would never rewrite a story no matter what...

_Then what are you going to do?_

You don’t know...

You feel so overwhelmed...

You break eye contact with a the other to fall backwards with a sigh of defeat, the bed of flowers catching you in their soft embrace with your arms thrown out on either side of you as the golden petals scattered around slowly. Blinking a couple of times as you look up longingly at the beams of golden light from the long tunnel above you. Where did it all go wrong? You though you where being so careful. You had one job and successfully managed to mess it...You just wanted to feel normal! You wanted to Interact with others, to have friends like the other monsters in the timelines...

You where following the rule... ~~More like bending them to be honest~~.....

And look where that got you...Ruined stories and timelines....

You hear movement from the other monster. You half expect the tall Sans to start asking you a bunch of questions about yourself but the words that came out of his mouth generally surprised you.

“You want to talk about it?”

You turn your head slightly, your antlers preventing you from turning all the way to look but from what you can see, is the caretaker kneeling a little ways from you in the flowers, his face looking up at the light with a tired smile making him look older but wise, it reminds you greatly of the Goat Queen. You frown. Do you want to talk? Nobody has ever really asked you that before?...It’s was strange but not necessarily unwelcome...?

“What? You’re not to ask me who I am? Where I’m from? What am I doing here?” You say in a monotone voice without really thinking about, looking away back up at the warm light squinting a little bit, the feeling of it, pleasant on your face.

“Heh, Well ya don’t really sound like you want to talk about that kid, so I ain’t going to ask ya.” Sans said casually. You can’t see him but you have a feeling he shrugged. 

He may taken on a lot of classic Toriel’s personal but he still retains a bit of Classic Sans....A Sans will always be a Sans, you think to yourself....

You sigh, closing your eye sockets.

You might as well...?

“I messed up.” You started then waited to see if the ‘older’ monster had anything to say, instead he made a sound of acknowledgment as if encouraging you to continue before you hear more movement but you don’t bother to look as you proceed to speak.

“I have made so many mistakes and I don’t know how to fix them?...I know I shouldn’t have help the _charac_ -people.” You corrected yourself quickly, your eye-lights quickly opening, hoping Sans didn’t notice your slip up of words. “because it’s not my place to but...the feelings...I...they..mmh..” Surprising you were having a hard time describing how you’re feeling. It was kind ironic. “...It’s all new to me...I stepped out of line and now things are going to change forever and I have no idea what the outcome will be...or how it will effect others...” You take in a deep breath as you finished, reaching up your hand up to the light as if trying to grasp it before letting it fall back to the flowers again. You actually felt a little bit better after getting that off your chest.

Huh?

“....” Sans was silent for a moment taken in your words.

“Hm? Well, do you regret what you did?” The calm but lazy voice asked. Once again you were caught off guard with an unexpected question. Did you? Did you regret help Sansy and his AU? Meeting and helping the Star Sans? Helping Death and Life? 

That is a hard question to answer.

“I....I don’t know?” 

You say honestly. You know what you did wasn’t right, it’s not your place to do anything to help or intervene. You basically have the knowledge of the future and it’s not your place to share it but on the other hand the chance to see everyone get there happy ends...

_No._

That’s not how all the stories go not everyone gets happy ends and you know that. A good story needs conflict, tension, plot of some kind and that doesn’t always mean it will end happily ever after for everyone or even anyone..

“Huh? Well you know what I always say, you should with what your “gut” tells you is right.” There was a moment of silence between the two of you before you let out a loud snort of amusement, feeling the tension from your worries dwindle after hearing the silly joke. Stars, why do you love puns so much? You hear him start to stand up.

“And as for change, life is always changing. To exist is to change, to change is to mature and I understand growth can be painful and so can change but nothing is as painful as staying stuck somewhere you don’t belong.” Sans words hit you hard as they rattle around in your skull quickly you pushed yourself up to sitting position, looking at the other with wide eye-lights. His kind words making you feel _hope_ but then realization hits you like a brick to the face. He can’t remember...This Sans can’t remember the resets...and you feel something you have felt before, something you didn’t like...what is it?

_It’s..._

_Sadness._

_You feel sad for him._

He doesn’t know...He doesn’t understand he is trapped here for as long as the human wants him to be. He will never change and neither will anything for that matter as long as the human resets or until they get bored and stop...He doesn’t realize that...and probably never will...

" _....._ "

It’s for the best, you think. You blink as you see him standing beside you holding out something. He is lucky, he can’t remember. It’s good he can’t remember. You knew all the Sans or anyone who isn’t the human are miserable in knowing that they are trapped in a time loop and there is generally no way out for them (Not including outside help of some kind or messing and tampering with the story or code.) or if they do get out, there is always a little bit of fear in the corners of their minds, knowing one day, they may wake up back where they started in the underground. Back to square one. Back to repeating the same old song and dance over and over again and knowing there is nothing they can do about it and because of that they are miserable to a fault. You have seen so many Sans just _give up_ , even after getting to the surface and just turn to walk back into the underground because they fear to hope for a happy end...only to have it ripped away with one little push of a button...

_You’re getting lost..._

_Wake up._

You wake up so last bit of hearing Sans speech.

“—so keep going, don’t give up and stay determined, kay kid?” The tall monster said with a warm smile, still holding out the item to you. You blink up at him in bewilderment feeling kind of bad that you didn’t catch the whole thing but a small smile appears on your face as you see what he is holding out. It’s a wrapped up hot pocket. You feel your sadness melt away as happiness bubble inside you, reaching out you take it from him. Altertale Sans’s hot pockets are the equivalent of Classic Toriel’s pies and for that reason you feel special to be receiving one.

“Kay.” Your voice is small. He is so kind you think to yourself. Ever if he doesn’t understand that there is so much more in this world then his own...You focus on the feelings inside you that after hearing his kind words, is this what the human feels the very first time they fall down and meets the care take care of the runes? Reassured? Safe? Clam? The funny thing with you writing out the stories is you can’t really describe what the character’s thoughts are...You can write everything else in vivid detail, the plot, the setting, and everything else in between as it just appears in your mind but the emotions of the characters where always difficult for you understand and grasp....Until recently that is, now you can feel what they are feeling—

“There you are!” 

And the sweet bubble of happiness was popped like a balloon at hearing the voice. Your head snapped up to see Ink standing off to the side in all his glory with a wide smile on painted on his face.

“Oh? Another guess? My I am popular today. Is he a friend of yours?” Sans questioned you with surprise as he looked Ink up and down taking in the protector of the AUs interesting fashion choice.

“No-“

“Yes-“

Both you and Ink say at the same time. You glare at him as he just smiled at you tilting his head, both of your eye-lights locking together. 

“Aww, Come on, don’t be like that *Glimmer*, I said I was sorry about the prank.” Ink said as he walked up to you and the tall Sans stopping just standing right outside of edge the flower patch. If you had blood vessels they would be popping right now with irritated you were at him for calling you that and reminding you of the disgusting tacos he made and you having the misfortune of tasting earlier. 

He was teasing you and you don’t like it.

“Don’t call me that, you doodling mooncalf jerk! Also I thought I told you I have important things I need to do! So leave me alone!” You huff as you cross your arms over your ribs and look away from him puffing out your cheeks in a childish manner but not before shoving the hot pocket into your inventory for safe keeping. You did not want anything to do with the other guardian or his silly games. Not now and certainly not ever....

~~No matter how much you want to introduce yourself to him and the others to be friends.~~

Yep, you are still mad. Blue was right in saying you wouldn’t want to see him, Ink though but he really didn’t think what he did to you was mean as he snorted in amusement at your reaction finding it adorable. His eye-lights turning into a yellow star and a green circle before pulled out something from his pocket.

“Please, I say I was sorry! Look! I even brought your hood as a piece offering so I can fix it for you, see?” Ink said as he held out your torn hood to show you he still had it. You looked at him from the corner of your eye-socket before they widen in shock, uncrossing you’re arms as you turn to fully face him. Your actually really surprised he still has it, regardless you rush up to him to make a grab for the torn cloth wanting it back but before you could do that Ink held it above your head just out of your reach and every time you jumped or went to grab for he pulled it out of your reach by turning to the opposite side and leaning back from you. There was a large smile on the Guardian’s face finding you to be amusing and fascinating but not in the normally way he sees others of the AUs or even the way when he talks to the truth creators. 

You where... _different_...and he wants to know why?

You are so _strange_ , so _new_.

You remind him so much of Error in that aspect. 

_Who are you?_

And why does Ink feel so _odd_ when he is near you? He tried to remember how he felt when he first meet Error but sadly nothing came to mind for him, he would have to ask the glitchly skeleton when he sees him again but there is a good chance Error won’t say anything to him about it...Oh well. Ink had so many questions and most of them evolve around you...He can’t wait to ask you!

“Hey! Give it back!” You say in frustration, you don’t want to play Ink’s games, you think as you reached up for your hood, placing one of your hand on his chest, leaning in close to him jumping up to try and grab for your hood again only to miss as Ink pulls his hand back, well this was happening Sans looked back-and-forth between the two of you before a sly smile appears on his face he quickly brought up a hand to cover it, seeing something between the two of you as you both bickered like two children in a school yard.

“Heheh, well aren’t you two just the cutest date mates I have ever seen.” Sans said in a teasing tone catching both of your attention causing both you to stop abruptly to look at him blinking. 

“Huh?”

You and Ink where standing chest to chest press together with your hand resting on his chest your hand holding a fist full of his shirt. Ink free hand was resting on your shoulder and if you moved your skull up or if Ink moved his head down a couple of inches both of your teeth would meet in a skeleton kiss. The beautiful sunlight bathing you both in the glow lighting with the flowers making it seem like some sort of romantic seen right out of a romcom....

_Oh..._

_Ohhh...?_

**Oh.**

_Oh stars!!!_

You panic.

“Huh?!?” You yell as you shove Ink away from you hard causing him to stumble backwards, your face heating up like a furnace with embarrassment bring up your hands and waving them frantically in front of you looking at Sans.

“N-no!! No!! No! We are not date mates in the slightest!! We hardly know each other!!” You shout at the tall monster who just looks at you like he doesn’t believe you at all. You also fail to notice a small rainbow blush appear on Ink’s cheeks. Ink may not have real emotions but his paints did an amazing job at making him feel them and he was just as much embarrassed as you where... 

_Blegh!_

And Ink throw up...

You jump back just in time to miss any of the black ink from getting on you or your boots.

“Ahk! Ink! Why?!” You yell, your face still bright purple with an orange undertone. 

“Sorry.” Ink wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, standing up straight. You see the light blush on his cheeks, you quickly looked away, feeling your face getting even warmer...You have never kissed anybody before...You wonder what it feel like? Soft and sweet? Or maybe hot and heated like in some of the true creators stories get....

_Nope._

_Stop._

_Stop right there, don’t finish that though._

You bring up your hands to hid your blushing face behind them. You shouldn’t even be thinking about kissing anybody, let alone Ink of all people. 

This is all a mess.

A total mess. 

“Heh, sorry you two I was just teasing ya.” Sans said looking between the two of you, he did grimace at seeing Ink throw up but was relieved to see the other monster was fine. You peeked through your fingers that still covered your face.

“That wasn’t very funny.” You say trying to will your cheek bones to cool down, Sans didn’t look sorry in the slightest as he rolled his eye-lights playfully at you. If you two act like children he was gonna treat you like children.

“How did you even find me anyway and where are your friends?” You asked with your hands still on your face.

“O-oh? Ah? You mean Blue and Dream?” Ink said bring up a hand to rub the back of his skull nervously.

“Dream when to check on something and Blue couldn’t come with me this time, here I am just me.” Ink all of a sudden found the flowers to be really interesting as he focuses really hard on them.

“And I don’t know how I found you? Just a lucky guess I suppose?” The Guardian finished lamely with a small chuckle....

~~The connection...~~

“Well now that’s settled how about we go—“ Sans started with a smile on his face before a loud sound is heard.

_Hiss!_

Your eye-lights widen in shock at the sound of whipping cables. Everything seemed to slow down as you looked to Ink’s blush no longer on his face as it was replaced with a look of horror as both of your eye-lights meeting for a brief second, you feel something small and thin tightly wrap your upper ribs down to your legs binding them together. Breaking eye contact to look down you can see dark blue strings messy and wrapped around your lower body. You then heard Sans loud gasp and everything speeds back up again.

“No!?!” Ink yelled as he raced towards you reaching out his hand to you, eye-lights turning into purple diamond and a red exclamation point. You move your hands away from your face you reaching to the taller skeleton, right as both of the tips of your phalanges barely touched before you where roughly yanked backwards, Ink called out to you again and then your head the sound of static before your whole world went white...

_Then nothing..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope everyone is well? Sorry for the wait! I hope this makes sense? I wanted to establish more AUs and character relationships before I continue on with the main plot of the story, considering it is going to follow the X-event. Also I wonder who kidnapped reader? Hmm? Lol! Anyway thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed and I promise will be a lot more interesting stuff in the next chapter. 
> 
> Much LoVe!! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> This has you the reader as the third “guardian” of the AUs. I am basing the reader off a OC I made a while back so I hope you don’t mind I’m also debating whether or not reader will have the same name as the character please let me know if you would like that? I am unsure if I can keep this character gender neutral or not because I’m leaning more towards them being female as to give a little bit more edge to the story in regards of heats...I am unsure if I will ever write a scene for it but I’d like the idea of heats.... writing that just makes me blush lol! I have to remind myself that skeleton monsters can probably have whatever part they want when they want...ah...Anyway I’m getting off track I knew I wanted to add Underlust to the story I think would be a lot of fun to have Lust/Sansy as one of readers best friends Plus I don’t feel he gets enough attention, I know I’ll probably be adding some more less known AUs in as well like Birdtale and flowerfell along with others like that. As for the bad Sans...I have big plans for them. I’m very aware that Ink is soulless and Error has Haphephobia I will make sure to take both into account and try to write a proper way to make it work as best as I can. Mm..I’m trying to think if I forgot anything? I try to stay very close to the characters from what I read from there actual stories but I will definitely be adding some of my own twists to them.
> 
> Anyway thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed it please let me know what you think! I’d really appreciate feedback if anyone has any! Thank you!
> 
> Much LoVe! ❤️
> 
> (Ps here is a Picture of what reader looks like it was done by the wonderful Muskka!) https://jessufay.tumblr.com/post/636671658776723456/made-by-the-wonderful-muskka


End file.
